Tout le monde aime Bookman !
by Ashura-Kageboushi
Summary: Voilà un recueil de drabbles... enfin, je crois que c'en est... qui met notre cher et bien aimé BOOKMAN au centre de l'action ! 8D Si vous aimez les histoires intelligentes et dramatiques, passez votre chemin... x
1. Lavi

**Auteur : **AshuraKageboushi

**Titre : **Tout le monde aime Bookman

**Titre du chapitre : **Lavi

**Notes : **J'ai eu cette idée un beau jour pendant le cours de français, lorsque je m'ennuyais à écouter la prof délirer sur Shakespeare et ses contemporains romantiques. D'abord, sur une feuille, j'ai dessiné un visage de Bookman (d'ailleurs, il est plutôt ressemblant, c'est une première !! ^^).

Et puis je me suis dit : « Tiens, si j'écrivais quelque chose qui mettrait en scène _BOOKMAN_, pour une fois ? ». Parce que, des Allen, des Lavi, des Kanda, on en a à foison ! Mais PAS de Bookman !

(D'ailleurs, je vous comprends : QUI – hormis moi – écrirait quelque chose avec Bookman pour principal protagoniste de l'histoire ? Pas grand monde, je vous l'accorde. ^^)

Et puis, j'avais envie de me marrer en lisant des couples XXX x Bookman, mais comme personne n'en écrivait… _On est jamais mieux servi que par soi-même !_

Soit dit en passant, à ceux qui liraient ma fiction « Des vacances en famille » (du manga _Gravitation_), que le prochain chapitre sortira avant le 20 janvier, normalement. Je suis désolée, je fais le plus vite que je peux d'habitude, mais là… ^^' (Il faut dire que je suis légèrement traumatisée à l'idée de faire une dissection de BESTIOLE et d'avoir 3h d'ISI demain et que c'est dur de taper sur un ordi portable ^^)

**Commençons donc l'histoire passionnante de notre ami Bookman. **_(même si ce n'est pas notre ami)_

_

* * *

_

**_***_**

_«__ Les deux bookmen, lorsqu'ils ne sont pas en mission, paraissent beaucoup plus fatigués qu'à l'ordinaire… »_, remarqua un jour Komui, grand intendant de la Congrégation de l'Ombre (et accessoirement, le savant fou attitré de cette même organisation).

Il supposa d'abord que la raison de cet harassement était dû au fait qu'ils travaillaient très dur. Plus encore que les savants de la section scientifique, placés sous les ordres de Reever.

Après tout, retranscrire par écrit toute l'Histoire du Monde depuis la nuit des temps et étudier des centaines de milliers de livres nétait certainement pas un travail de tout repos. Et c'était sur cette hypothèse que s'accordaient la plupart des habitants du QG, les autres n'en ayant que faire. **(1)**

Pourquoi Komui ne se serait-il pas lui aussi conforté sur cette hypothèse ? Eh bien, tout d'abord parce que Komui était d'une autre trempe que les habitants normaux du QG. Impossible – et impensable – pour lui de ne s'appuyer que sur une simple hypothèse. Selon lui, il fallait une explication rationnelle – enfin, dans la mesure du possible – et scientifique à chaque chose qui pouvait en avoir une. Or, le Grand Intendant de la Congrégation ne doutait pas que cet état de fatigue, autant physique que moral, puisse avoir une explication. Il décida donc de mener l'enquête.

Et malheureusement pour lui, au moment où Komui venait d'avoir cette idée de génie que d'espionner les bookmen, le pauvre Allen Walker le croisa dans le couloir alors qu'il s'apprêtait à descendre déjeuner (pour la troisième fois de la journée). Il fut donc embarqué dans cette histoire de fou, incapable de refuser : Komui lui avait clairement fait comprendre que s'il refusait, il lui réparerait son arme anti-akuma avec sa nouvelle perceuse à triple tambour. Devant de tels arguments, Allen fut tout de suite beaucoup plus motivé, même si le fait de se mêler des affaires des autres ne l'emballait pas trop et le mettait mal à l'aise.

Ils décidèrent donc – ou plutôt, Komui décida – de commencer leurs recherches par la bibliothèque.

Le savant fou eut l'idée d'observer ce qui se passait par la serrure. Il s'agenouilla donc, de façon à avoir l'œil droit en face du trou. Allen tenta de faire de même en s'affalant à moitié sur son supérieur.

Et bien évidemment, à force de gigoter pour trouver la position qui leur permettrait d'avoir une meilleure vue sur l'ensemble de la sombre bibliothèque, ils furent déséquilibrés.

Allen, dans une vaine tentative de se rattrapper, agrippa la poignée de la porte. Celle-ci s'ouvrit en grand sur un spectacle qu'il était impossible d'oublier.

Komui, Allen et Kanda – celui-ci revenait de son entraînement et était passé dans le couloir pile au moment où la porte s'ouvrait – passèrent une semaine à l'infirmerie pour cause de « grand choc moral ».

_Epilogue._

_Deux semaines plus tard, lorsque Allen croisa les bookmen sur le chemin de la bibliothèque et que ceux-ci lui adressèrent un léger clin d'œil en le voyant, il songea sérieusement à aller demander à Kanda de l'achever._

_*******_

**FIN ! **_(Owari, si vous préférez.)_

_**

* * *

**_

**(1) **_Je ne vise personne… N'est-ce pas Kanda ?_

_***_

Voilà voilà... Oui, JE SAIS, c'est abominable, immonde, atroce, absolument **tout **ce que vous voudrez, mais j'avais envie d'écrire un Lavi x Bookman, pour changer un peu. ^^

(Je n'ai ABSOLUMENT contre les couples... ordinaires, disons - je suis moi-même une grande fan de Yullen =D - mais bon, c'est un peu au tour de ceux qui restent dans l'ombre d'avoir la vedette. ^^)

Pour le prochain chapitre, vous voulez que qui (à part Bookman) soit à l'affiche ? J'aimerais que vous me donniez des noms, sinon je ne vais pas trouver d'idées, si je reste bloquée sur le fait que j'ai plein de personnages à disposition. ^^

Merci beaucoup d'avoir lu ce ramassis d'insanités ! J'espère que ça vous a plu ? (Malgré le fait que ce soit un peu... _space_... ^^) =D

Ashura.


	2. Jerry

Désolée, je me suis trompée et j'ai uploadé un chapitre sur Gravitation à la place... Voilà, lui, c'est le bon ! ^^ (Désolée ^^)

**Titre : **Tout le monde aime Bookman !

**Auteur : **Ashura-Kageboushi

**Titre du chapitre : **Jerry

**Disclaimer : **Rien n'est à moi, et heureusement, je martyrise suffisamment tous ces pauvres petits personnages comme ça !

**Genre : **Grand n'importe quoi. ^^'

**Notes : **Ce chapitre, comme vous l'aurez deviné, est destiné à... JERRY !!!! (l'idée n'est pas de moi, mais de **_shushi-la-seule-l-unique_** (désolée si j'ai mal ortographié !!!) ! Donc si vous cherchez quelqu'un à taper... MAIS NAAAAAAN, JE PLAISANTE !!!!! Vous n'avez le droit de taper que moi, compris ? (Et encore, je ne vous conseille pas d'essayer... ^^))

Et, comme vous me l'avez TRES JUSTEMENT fait remarquer... Un couple yaoi est censé mettre en scène des hommes beaux... J'ai jamais dit que c'en était.

Et puis, j'ai envie de répondre, _vous croyez que dans Zetsuai Bronze, ils sont BEAUX les hommes ? Avec leurs mentons IMMENSES ??? Ha. ha. ha. _(Non, sérieux, j'ai jamais vu des mentons aussi longs. Au moins deux fois la longueur de l'Empire State Building...)

Bref, je vous laisse lire en paix. ^^ (J'espère que vous n'allez pas vous évanouir d'horreur avant la fin ? ^^)

**_Ainsi continue l'histoire passionnante de Bookman, le seul, l'unique, le meeeeerveilleux... bookman, justement... ^^ de la Congrégation de l'Ombre. ENJOY ! ^^_**

* * *

Une fois n'était pas coutume, Bookman, le deuxième exorciste le plus âgé de la Congrégation de l'Ombre – le record étant détenu par la curieuse Hevlaska –, avait faim.

Lui qui, d'ordinaire, ne se nourrissait guère, eut en ce beau jour de mai la surprise d'entendre son ventre grogner. Il le regarda avec étonnement et lui adressa un regard de reproche. Le déranger en plein travail ! En même temps, son pauvre estomac n'avait pas vraiment eu le choix : Bookman, contrairement à tout être humain normalement constitué, pouvait rester plusieurs semaines sans dormir, et mettait à profit ce temps gagné pour… travailler dans la bibliothèque. Lorsqu'il se trouvait au QG, du moins.

Son estomac émit un deuxième grondement assez peu discret. Le vieil homme toussota, légèrement gêné. Son disciple eut pitié de lui et déclara d'une voix forte :

― Ah, je crève de faim ! On va manger, papy ?

Ce dont Bookman lui fut tout à fait reconnaissant. Faire semblant de rien, même dans les moments les plus ennuyeux, voilà bien une des qualités majeures de Lavi. D'ailleurs, ce n'était pas seulement parce qu'il n'avait pas faim ou qu'il n'aimait pas la nourriture de la Congrégation que Bookman ne mangeait guère. C'était aussi parce que Lavi, jeune futur bookman roux au caractère enjoué, voyant que son grand-père ne touchait pas vraiment aux aliments dans son assiette, la lui prenait sans se faire prier. Bookman mangeait donc très peu.

Les deux hommes descendirent au réfectoire. Lavi agita la main en direction d'un empilement d'assiettes, bols, plats et divers récipients d'environ trois mètres de haut. En regardant mieux, Bookman aperçut une main gantée qui saluait son disciple de derrière ce bazar de plats. Ah, oui, c'était vrai. C'était encore le jeune Allen, qui venait ici plus de cinq fois par jour pour se goinfrer de toute la nourriture qu'il pouvait trouver. Et en plus, il ne grossissait même pas. Bookman était dégoûté. Quand il pensait que, à l'âge d'Allen, dès qu'il mangeait plus que raisonnablement, il enflait aussitôt…

Bookman fut tiré de ses pensées déprimantes par Lavi, qui le bouscula pour passer devant lui. Il commanda au cuisinier plusieurs plats divers et deux plats de sobas. Un pour Allen et un pour Yû. Il fallait _ab-so-lu-ment_ rapprocher ces deux-là ! D'après le jeune homme. Bookman, lui, ne voyait absolument pas l'intérêt de former des couples au sein de la Congrégation. Peut-être était-ce aussi pour éloigner toute concurrence de Lenalee. Mais il resterait toujours Komui…

― Bookman ! On ne vous voit pas souvent ici ! s'exclama une voix réjouie. Qu'est-ce que vous désirez ?

Le vieil exorciste se retourna, et fit face à un Indien immense, aux lunettes noires et aux cheveux roses.

― Jerry, content de vous voir. Qu'est-ce que vous me proposez ? demanda Bookman.

― Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? répondit le chef cuisinier en souriant.

Bookman fit mine de réfléchir.

― Mmh… Je ne sais pas… Peut-être pourriez-vous m'emmener dans les cuisines me montrer ce qu'il y a ?

Ainsi, songeai-t-il, il pourrait connaître l'intérieur de la cuisine de la Congrégation de l'Ombre ! Un point très important de l'Histoire ! En sa qualité de bookman, il se devait d'établir le plan complet du QG des exorcistes. Cela serait utile aux générations futures. Il avait visité chaque recoin de la Congrégation, il connaissait l'endroit que chaque grain de poussière. Il était même parvenu à entrer dans la chambre de Kanda et le laboratoire de Komui et à en ressortir vivant. Bien évidemment, son physique y était pour quelque chose…

…Personne n'irait donner un coup de pied au derrière d'un vieux.

Jerry parut choqué. Quoi ? La cuisine ? Son espace privé ? Mais… Il ouvrit la bouche pour protester.  
Mais devant l'air supplicateur de Bookman **(1)**, l'Indien ne put qu'accepter.

― C'est bien pour vous faire plaisir, soupira-t-il.

Car au fond de lui, il avait très envie de faire plaisir à Bookman. Simplement, il ne le savait pas encore.

Bookman, accompagné de Jerry qui faisait environ trois têtes de plus que lui, se dirigea donc vers la cuisine. La _cuisine_. Cet endroit où personne, _personne_, hormis lui, n'avait été admis depuis que le géant aux cheveux roses en avait le contrôle. Bookman se sentait flatté. Il savait bien que personne ne pouvait lui résister.

Jerry se sentait gêné. Bookman allait voir sa collection de casseroles en cuivre rose, la meilleure matière qui soit pour construire des casseroles. Jamais il n'avait permis à quelqu'un d'entrer dans la cuisine, son royaume.

Les deux hommes se baladèrent un instant parmi les sauces, les viandes en croûte, les filets de poissons aux herbes de Provence, les spécialités nationales de différents pays – après tout, personne ici n'avait la même nationalité –, les boissons alcoolisées pour faire des crêpes flambées, qui se trouvaient aussi là en prévision d'une visite – peu probable – du maréchal Cross, et tous les légumes qui mijotaient tranquillement dans des casseroles. Tous ces fumets associés donnaient l'eau à la bouche, et faisaient tourner la tête.

― Voilà, déclara Jerry, désignant l'ensemble de la pièce. Vous avez choisi, maintenant ?

Ce n'était pas qu'il n'apprécie pas l'exorciste, mais il avait du travail. Allen venait juste de finir sa troisième pile de nourriture, et il ne lui en restait plus que deux. Bientôt, il reviendrait commander des dizaines et dizaines de plats, et il fallait que Jerry se tienne prêt.

Bookman se tourna vivement vers le cuisinier, une lueur dans les yeux qui ne s'y trouvait pas auparavant.

― Oui, j'ai choisi… Ce que je veux… c'est vous !

Bookman n'avait vraiment pas fait exprès de dire ça. Son inconscient avait parlé à sa place. Et puis, il fallait dire que toutes ces bonnes odeurs l'avaient mis en appétit, et qu'il s'était rappelé ses belles expériences avec son disciple. Il s'avouait s'être souvent demandé comment cela pourrait-être avec un autre membre de la Congrégation.

Jerry recula.

― Euh, eh bien…

Il regarda autour de lui.

« Après tout… » sembla-t-il penser.

Il se rua sur Bookman dans un vacarme assourdissant de casseroles et de nourriture tombant au sol.

***

_Cela faisait maintenant plus d'un quart d'heure qu'Allen patientait devant le comptoir de Jerry. Cela faisait également plus d'un quart d'heure qu'il avait terminé sa dernière pile de plats, et que Lavi cherchait désespérément son mentor dans les couloirs du QG. Cela faisait également un quart d'heure que Kanda lui avait subtilisé les sobas que Lavi leur avait donnés, et que son vente criait famine – malgré tout ce qu'il venait d'avaler. _

_Excédé par cette attente – en plus, il avait faim –, Allen frappa à la porte de la cuisine. Il entendit un léger bruit de couverts, ainsi qu'un gloussement. Un gloussement ? _

_Etonné, mais ne voulant pas paraître impoli, il frappa de nouveau. Pas de réponse. Il entrouvrit alors la porte._

_Et s'effondra par terre. _

_Promis, juré, la prochaine fois que Bookman déciderait d'aller manger au réfectoire du QG, il irait se restaurer à la branche asiatique de la Congrégation, quitte à devoir supporter LouFa._

_

* * *

_

**(1) **_Je sais ce que vous pensez… Moi aussi, je vois TRES MAL Bookman avec cet air là… Mais mettez-vous à ma place : comment voulez-vous que Jerry cède (c'est trèèèèès important pour l'histoire, qu'il cède… huhuhu) si le vieux le regarde avec un air glacial ? Un géant d'1m92 ne va pas avoir peur d'un petit vieux d'1m40 ! (Enfin, tout est relatif… Moi, j'ai bien peur des araignées qui font 5 cm… Et c'est bien plus petit que moi, pourtant ^^)_

***

Je SAIS, Bookman n'est pas le grand-père de Lavi (enfin, je crois). Mais c'est pas grave. On va faire comme si. D'accord ? ^^

Aloooors... J'espère que vous avez réussi à lire jusqu'à la fin ? Et que ça vous a plu, aussi. Par contre, je suis DESOLEE, je n'ai parlé que de CUISINE pendant les 3/4 du temps. ^^ Désolée. ^^

Je sais, je sais, ce n'est pas très élaboré (eh, il est 23h, j'ai faim, demain, j'ai cours (de français... Urgh), alors je vous prierais d'être reconnaissants ! Nooon, je plaisante, vous avez le droit de trouver ça pourri. Et de le dire. ^^ (J'espère quand même que ce n'est pas le cas, sinon je vais devoir aller me cacher ^^)

Merci beaucoup à vous d'avoir lu !

Qui sera le prochain sur la liste, la prochaine fois ? Huhuhu 3 (*en mode Comte Millénaire* ) (J'ai très envie de suivre **_mowaki_** et de mettre KANDA AHAHAHAHAHAHAH !! Nyark.)

Ashura. =D


	3. Kanda

**Titre :** Tout le monde aime Bookman !

**Auteur : **Ashura-Kageboushi

**Titre du chapitre : **Kanda x)

**Genre : **... Un long silence vaut mieux qu'un long discours... u.u

**Notes : **Au départ, j'ai pensé à suivre l'idée de **_suhi-la-seule-l-unique_** (c'est-à-dire, faire un threesome), mais, euh... déjà que Kanda x Bookman tout seul, c'est pas très beau, alors si EN PLUS on rajoute quelqu'un d'autre... Tout le monde aurait cliqué sur la petite croix rouge en haut de la page avant d'avoir atterri jusqu'à la fin de ce chapitre... ^^' (En plus, ça ne se dit pas ce que je viens d'écrire, mais tant pis, j'ai la flemme d'effacer.) En fait, un threesome m'aurait bien plu, mais vu que je suis super en retard dans tous mes chapitres... T.T C'est pas grave, on réutilisera Kanda une foi de plus, et c'est tout...

KANDA : Essaie seulement et je te transperce avec Mugen...  
*Hiiiii*

Merci à ceux et celles qui m'ont laissé des reviews, j'ai bien rigolé en les lisant. ^^ Merci beaucoup ! (de prendre le temps de me lire, tout particulièrement ^^)

J'arrête de vous gonfler avec mes bavardages... mon monologue, plutôt. ^^Je vous préviens quand même : ce chapitre est plus centré sur Yuu-kun que sur Bookman...

_**C'est à présent au tour de Kanda de subir toutes les horreurs que j'ose écrire avec Bookman comme personnage (presque) principal...**_

* * *

**OoO**

Kanda avait un mauvais pressentiment. Un _très_ mauvais pressentiment. Voilà plus d'une heure qu'il errait dans les couloirs de la Congrégation, et plus d'une heure qu'il n'avais croisé personne. Bien sûr, d'habitude, les gens préféraient l'éviter, et cela était parfaitement compréhensible : un jour où le kendoka s'était levé du pied gauche, Chaoji avait failli finir embroché par Mugen simplement parce qu'il lui avait demandé de lui indiquer la direction du réfectoire. En même temps, Chaoji était un cas à part. Lorsqu'on voyait distinctement une aura de mauvaise humeur flamboyer autour de Kanda, on évitait d'aller lui demander de nous indiquer une direction quelconque. En règle générale, on gardait ses distances, et c'était tout.

Toujours était-il que jamais Kanda n'avait croisé si peu de monde en autant de temps sur son chemin. Les couloirs étaient déserts. La salle d'entraînement était déserte. Les escaliers étaient déserts. Le laboratoire de Komui était désert – ce qui était plus qu'inquiétant, car cela voulait dire que le savant fou rôdait dans les corridors. Même le réfectoire – où l'on avait pourtant neuf chances sur dix de croiser Allen en pleine journée – était désert.  
D'accord, on l'évitait, mais à ce point !  
Cette absence d'agitation, inhabituelle à cette heure de la journée, était assez surprenante, et légèrement angoissante. Kanda, qui n'appréciait guère cette sensation désagréable, commençait à s'énerver.

― Bordel, mais où sont-ils tous passés ? grommela-t-il en continuant à avancer sans but dans les sombres couloirs de la Congrégation.

Même Kanda – monsieur l'antisocial de service – commençait à parler tout seul. Ceci était soit le fruit d'une déficience cérébrale, soit l'aboutissement de ce sentiment de solitude. L'oppression du silence de mort qui régnait dans l'immense bâtiment était réellement irritante. Le kendoka n'avait d'autre choix que de se parler à lui-même pour combler un peu cet agaçant vide, quitte à passer pour un idiot devant ses camarades. De toute façon, il s'en fichait. Jamais personne n'oserait lui dire qu'il avait l'air d'un crétin. A part Moyashi, peut-être. Mais ça n'avait aucune importance, puisque cet imbécile risquait de crever d'un moment à l'autre à cause de sa foutue gentillesse.

**OoO**

A l'arrière du Q.G., au fin fond du parc de la Congrégation, bien caché à l'intérieur d'un buisson, un jeune garçon aux cheveux blancs éternua.

― Allen ! le réprimanda Komui. On va se faire repérer !

― Désolé, bais vous voulez bien b'expliquer ce qui se passe ? demanda le jeune homme en s'essuyant le nez avec sa manche.

― Tu ne sais pas ?

Le savant fou le dévisagea avec de grands yeux ébahis. En fait, tout le personnel du Q.G. le dévisagea avec de grands yeux ébahis – sauf ceux qui somnolaient. Allen se sentit soudain très mal à l'aise.

― Bon, et euh… à part me regarder comme ça, vous pouvez m'expliquer, s'il vous plaît ?

― C'est l'anniversaire de Yuu, aujourd'hui ! s'exclama un rouquin enjoué. Et comme il déteste qu'on le lui souhaite, on va attendre ce soir pour lui faire sa fête ! N'est-ce pas papy ?

Lavi se retourna vers son grand-père… avant de s'apercevoir que ce dernier n'était pas à ses côtés. Il le chercha pendant une bonne minute, avant de beugler à la cantonade que « le vieux panda » avait disparu, et que, si jamais quelqu'un l'avait aperçu, est-ce qu'il savait où il était allé ?

Malheureusement pour le borgne, son am… son mentor avait bel et bien disparu. Personne dans la Congrégation ne savait où il était passé. Et personne ne pouvait aller le chercher, sous peine de croiser Kanda et de gâcher sa surprise. Le but du jeu était d'angoisser le jeune homme – ou du moins, de _tenter_ de le stresser ne serait-ce qu'un minimum – pour qu'il ne puisse pas refuser ses cadeaux tellement il serait content de savoir qu'il n'avait pas été lâchement abandonné. En théorie, l'idée était parfaite : forcément, puisqu'elle venait de Komui et Lavi. En pratique, en revanche… il n'était pas certain que cela marche. Car après tout, il s'agissait de Kanda. Et, en l'occurrence, plutôt qu'un long discours pour décrire ce personnage assez hors du commun, dans le sens général comme dans le sens « asocial » du terme, nous préfèrerons un long silence évocateur. Et pas seulement parce que cela permet d'économiser des mots.

Dans les faits, les seules personnes à qui profitait la journée étaient les membres de la section scientifique, qui, jetés hors de leurs bureaux, pouvaient à présent dormir tout leur saoul – simplement, il n'était pas certain qu'on puisse les réveiller ensuite –, et ceux que cela amusait de se tenir caché dans un buisson pendant plusieurs heures, tout en imaginant les différentes sortes de réaction que pourrait avoir Kanda. Allen ne faisait pas vraiment partie de ces deux catégories de personnes.

― Bon, alors, il attend quoi pour commencer à stresser, ce bakanda ? grommela-t-il.

Allen n'était pas d'une nature bougonne, mais cela faisait plus que quatre heures qu'il se tenait terré dans un buisson au fin fond du parc du Q.G., et cela commençait réellement à mettre sa patience à l'épreuve. Surtout qu'il s'ennuyait.

― Relax, Allen ! rit Lavi. Yuu a toujours été long à la détente. On fait un action-vérité en attendant ?

― D'accord, soupira le plus jeune. Tu commences.

― Action !

**OoO**

Kanda éternua trois fois de suite.

― Encore un de ces crétins qui parle de moi… maugréa-t-il en se passant l'index sous le nez.

Il continua son expédition dans les couloirs déserts. En passant devant la cuisine, il se rendit compte de plusieurs choses : déjà, les casseroles n'étaient pas toutes lavées et séchées, chose plutôt surprenante lorsqu'on connaissait le cuisinier. La cuisine était son domaine, et jamais Jerry n'aurait laissé un tel bazar de plats non terminés, d'assiettes sales, de verres à moitié pleins – ou à moitié vides, tout dépendait du point de vue –, de torchons trempés, de couverts utilisés, et autres ustensiles culinaires dans un état critique et extrêmement agréables à voir, s'accumuler.

Chose encore plus étrange, à chaque fois qu'il passait dans un couloir, il avait la vague impression que celui-ci avait été déserté en quatrième vitesse. Des relents de mousse à raser flottaient encore dans les airs dans le corridor menant à la salle de bains des hommes. Là, encore une fois, il s'agissait plus d'une porcherie que d'une salle d'eau. Des serviettes jonchaient le sol mouillé comme les pissenlits envahissent les champs en été, des bouteilles de shampooing, après-shampooing, gel douche, après-rasage, etc. s'étaient accaparé les étagères à la hâte, poussant sans remords les brosses à dents, verres à dents et brosses à cheveux sur le sol – Kanda fut d'ailleurs très en colère après avoir aperçu _sa _propre brosse à cheveux sur le carrelage trempé et décida de virer toutes les affaires qui encombraient son rayonnage pour la remettre à sa place –, et plusieurs perruques traînaient lamentablement sur des portemanteaux déjà surchargés. Visiblement, plusieurs membres de la Congrégation devaient se retrouver en serviette, à cette heure-ci. Une douche continuait même de couler. Kanda s'approcha et stoppa le débit de l'eau. Ce n'était pas qu'il applique les valeurs écologiques et économiques qu'il est normal d'appliquer dans une société, non. Le bruit lui cassait simplement les oreilles.

Le kendoka continua d'errer dans les couloirs. Au fur et à mesure que le temps passait, son impression que l'abandon du Q.G. par toute vie humaine – hormis la sienne – était dû à un départ précipité augmentait.

Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi ne l'avait-on pas prévenu, lui aussi ? Peut-être l'avait-on oublié ? Il était vrai qu'il s'était réveillé assez tard, aujourd'hui. Peut-être qu'on voulait se débarrasser de lui ? Kanda secoua la tête. Impossible. Il était l'un des exorcistes les plus qualifiés de la Congrégation. Sa présence était indispensable. Ce manque de modestie assez inhabituel chez lui servait en réalité à rassurer l'exorciste. Oui, Kanda connaissait la peur. Ou plutôt, l'angoisse. Il sentait vaguement une aura de malveillance traînasser avec indolence dans les corridors. Cela ne pouvait provenir que de ce crétin de lapin. Il en était convaincu.

Au détour d'un énième escalier – il avait fini par cesser de les compter –, le plus asocial des exorcistes sentit une présence derrière lui. Il se retourna d'un bond, le cœur battant. …Rien.

― Tch. Si vous croyez que vous me faites peur… lança-t-il tout haut, au cas où quelqu'un l'entendrait.

Malheureusement pour lui, puisqu'il n'y avait personne dans le Q.G., personne ne pouvait l'entendre.  
Il continua son exploration de la forteresse. Ce silence commençait à se faire réellement oppressant. Ce n'était pas qu'il ait peur, mais… il se sentait légèrement mal à l'aise.

― Si c'est une blague, elle n'est pas drôle…

Encore une fois, seul le silence lui répondit. Le japonais commençait à s'énerver. _Où_ étaient donc passés ces incapables du département scientifique ? Kanda eut soudain une illumination. Il n'était pas encore allé voir dans les bureaux des assignés aux travaux forcés, autrement dit, des scientifiques au service de Komui, qui se trouvaient sous les ordres de Reever.

L'exorciste monta les marches quatre à quatre – au sens propre du terme – et se retrouva dans un couloir bien particulier… qu'il avait évité jusqu'à présent au cas où il se retrouverait de nouveau en état de choc. Les mots « Kanda » et « état de choc » n'allaient pour tout dire pas vraiment bien ensemble, et le brun n'ignorait pas qu'il avait été la risée de toute la Congrégation à cause de cela. Tout de même, ce foutu lapin et son grand-père ne pouvaient pas aller ailleurs pour faire ce genre de choses ? Les chambres, ça existait !

Tandis qu'il insultait mentalement Lavi, accoudé au rebord d'une fenêtre, une seconde présence lui caressa la jambe. Kanda perçut même un semblant de grognement. Avec un hurlement de sauvage – comme quoi, même les nerfs des plus résistants peuvent lâcher –, il lança ses bras vers le sol et attrapa la chose qui lui mettait les nerfs à l'envers depuis tout à l'heure. Autrement dit, un joli chaton tout mignon, qui le regarda avec de grands yeux verts tout mouillés.

― Miâââ ? fit le chat avec étonnement.

Celui-ci ne s'attendait visiblement pas à être soulevé de terre aussi vite. Les yeux noirs du kendoka croisèrent pendant une fraction de seconde le regard vert et brillant du chaton. Kanda rougit. Ce petit chat blanc lui rappelait quelque part Moyashi, dans sa façon de l'observer.

― Il est vraiment mignon, déclara-t-il après un moment de silence.

― Miâââ ! sourit la petite bête blanche.

Dans un élan de gratitude face à cet animal qui le sauvait de sa solitude, Kanda prit le chat dans ses bras et le serra contre sa poitrine. De toute façon, il n'y avait personne ici. Il pouvait donc se laisser aller.

― Miâââ ! Fshh ! Fshh ! fit le chat en se débattant.

Dans sa panique, l'animal griffa Kanda. Celui-ci, vert de rage – car après tout, il ne voulait que le câliner, ce chat –, le saisit par la queue et le jeta par la fenêtre. Le chaton finit sa course dans les buissons en feulant.

Kanda haussa les épaules.

― T'avais qu'à te laisser faire, sale bête.

**OoO**

― Aïe !

― Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Oh, Allen ! D'où sors-tu ce chat ?

― Je n'en sais rien, et si tu pouvais me l'enlever, Lavi, ce serait sympa ! Il est en train d'essayer de me défigurer !

― Oh, le vilain chat… soupira le roux. Allez, viens voir papa !

Komui, intéressé, se tourna vers le nouveau venu, un air sadique dans le regard.

― Non, Grand Intendant, l'arrêta tout de suite le commandant Reever. Vous ne ferez pas subir l'une de vos expériences douteuses à ce chat !

― Commandant Reever, votre remarque me blesse ! se vexa le savant fou. J'avais juste pour intention de l'offrir à Kanda…

Allen en Lavi se retournèrent vers le Chinois, les yeux exorbités. Lavi passa le chat derrière son épaule, comme pour le protéger.

― A Kanda ? s'exclamèrent-ils de concert. Mais il risque de le tuer !

Komui leva les yeux au ciel.

― Un chat de plus ou de moins…

― Mais tu es horrible, grand-frère ! s'écria Lenalee.

Komui fondit en larmes en hurlant diverses phrases telles que « Lenalee me déteste », « je ne peux plus vivre à présent » et « elle préfère un animal à son frère ». Le commandant Reever tenta de le calmer en lui tapotant le dos et en lançant des regards désapprobateurs à la jeune sœur de son supérieur. Celle-ci soupira et entraîna Komui à part pour lui expliquer à quel point elle aimait son grand-frère, et à quel point torturer les animaux était un acte de barbarie. Le Grand Intendant se remit à pleurer, persuadé que Lenalee le considérait comme un barbare.

De l'autre côté du buisson, Lavi semblait comme hypnotisé par le chaton.

― Lavi, _s'il te plaît_, lâche ce chat et occupe toi plutôt de chercher Bookman, le supplia Reever.

― Mais regardez, commandant Reever ! Vous ne trouvez pas qu'il est trop choupinet ? Il ressemble à Allen ! Je suis sûr que, si on l'offrait à Yuu…

― Ooooh, mais c'est vrai ! Qu'il est mignon ! Allez Allen… euh… le chat ! Viens voir papa Reever !

Et Reever lui aussi commença à s'extasier sur le chat, sous les yeux d'un Allen désespéré.

**OoO**

Kanda, après avoir vérifié qu'aucun son de bris d'os ou d'éclatement de chair ne retentissait en bas de la tour – il s'inquiétait tout de même un peu pour le chaton –, reprit sa marche dans le couloir de la bibliothèque. La porte de celle-ci s'ouvrit.

Kanda se retrouva nez à nez avec… rien du tout.

Il baissa les yeux, et une queue de cheval en forme de point d'interrogation entra dans son champ de vision.

― Le vieux ? s'étonna-t-il.

Le « vieux » en question, qui n'était autre que Bookman, prit un air courroucé. Puis il eut une bonne idée.

― Kanda, nous sommes bien en juin aujourd'hui ?

L'exorciste toisa le vieil homme de haut sans prendre la peine de répondre. Bien sûr qu'on était en juin ! Et ce depuis six jours ! Un bookman devrait tout de même se tenir au courant des dates, sinon, comment retracer l'Histoire ?  
…Une minute… en juin… six jours… Le six juin !

― Oh non, fit Kanda.

― Ooooh, si… répondit Bookman.

― C'est pour ça qu'il n'y a personne au Q.G. ? Quelle bande de…

― Bref, le coupa le vieil homme. Viens dans la bibliothèque, je dois te montrer quelque chose.

Kanda se fit méfiant. La dernière fois qu'il avait approché la bibliothèque de trop près, il avait passé trois jours à l'infirmerie. Mais il se dit que, même s'il s'agissait d'un vieux, Bookman était un humain, et qu'il se sentirait moins seul avec lui. Il le suivit donc dans l'immense foutoir de livres, parchemins, plumes et autres documents mystérieux, que l'on appelait communément « bibliothèque ».

― Ils ont tous décidé de te souhaiter ton anniversaire, l'informa Bookman.

― Tch. Je vais les empaler.

La lumière s'éteignit.

― Ah… une panne de courant… encore… Kanda, je sais que tu es très réceptif aux présences, mais ne me saute pas dessus s'il te plaît, je passe derrière toi pour trouver des bougies.

Pour toute réponse, Kanda émit un « Tch ». Soudain, il sentit que la ficelle qui retenait ses cheveux se défaisait. Il leva les mains pour la resserrer, et…

…plus vif qu'on aurait pu le croire, Bookman attrapa les deux mains de Kanda et les lia à l'aide de ladite ficelle.

― Espèce de…

― Kanda… tu aimerais que toute la Congrégation de l'Ombre te voie en train de rougir face à un chaton ? J'ai enregistré la scène dans un golem, s'expliqua le vieil homme.

Kanda cessa aussitôt de bouger.

― C'est du chantage.

― Allons, ne t'inquiète pas, je ne vais pas te faire de mal.

Bookman s'empara d'une large bande de scotch ultra-résistant – qu'on utilisait d'ordinaire pour sceller les cartons contenant les expériences plus que dangereuses du Grand Intendant, comme par exemple, l'élixir de jouvence ou l'engrais ultra-rapide pour cheveux –, et scotcha l'exorciste au sol.

Kanda se sentit soudain très mal à l'aise. Ses nerfs lâchèrent, et il commença à hurler de toutes ses forces.

**OoO**

― Vous avez entendu ? s'exclama Allen en entendant une série de hurlements inhumains en provenance de la forteresse.

― Justement, c'est très bien ! le rassura Komui.

― Vous êtes sûr ? demanda le garçon, sceptique.

― Mais oui, mais oui, fit le Grand Intendant, désinvolte. C'est le signe que Kanda se sent seul ! C'est très bien !

Allen ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il ne se sentait pas très en accord avec cette explication…

_Epilogue_

_Il était dix-neuf heures, lorsque toute la Congrégation réintégra le Q.G. et entra dans le réfectoire. Kanda se tenait assis à une table, l'air très peu content. Bookman se tenait de l'autre côté de la pièce, un sourire ravi sur le visage. _

― _Joyeux anniversaire, Kanda ! s'exclamèrent-ils tous de concert. _

_Kanda se renfrogna. _

_Au moment où la fête battait son plein – et où le Japonais se disait qu'il allait tous les tuer pendant la nuit –, Lavi s'approcha de lui. _

― _Tiens, Yuu, tu as détaché tes cheveux ? Ca te rend encore plus sexy que d'habitu…_

― _La ferme, crétin de lapin. Ou je te fais bouffer ton marteau. _

― _Oooh, il n'a pas l'air de très bonne humeur aujourd'hui, le Yuu ! Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé pour que tu…_

― _Pourquoi tu es plein de scotch, Kanda ? C'est Bookman qui t'a attaché ? s'étonna soudain la voix chantante d'Allen._

― _Toi, Moyashi, mêle-toi de ce qui te regarde._

― _C'est ALLEN, Bakanda !_

_Voulant empêcher une énième dispute d'éclater, surtout un jour comme celui-ci, Lavi changea de sujet._

― _Pourquoi as-tu les mains liées avec la corde qui retient tes cheveux, Yuu ? _

_Celui-ci devint tout rouge. Dans la salle, une voix forte déclara : « Oh, Bookman, vous n'êtes pas très en forme aujourd'hui ! Vous avez mis votre uniforme à l'envers et vous êtes tout décoiffé ! »._

_Allen regarda Lavi. Lavi regarda Allen. Leurs yeux passèrent successivement de Kanda à Bookman, de Bookman à Kanda. _

_Lavi éclata de rire. _

_Allen tomba dans les pommes._

_Kanda saisit Mugen et courut après Lavi pour l'étriper avant qu'il ne joue les commères et raconte tout à toute la Congrégation._

* * *

Huhuhu... 3 J'espère que je ne vous ai pas trop traumatisés, cette fois encore ?

Alors, pour le prochain... Franchement, je ne sais pas... J'ai très envie d'embêter Lenalee (non, je n'aime pas Lenalee), mais... Je ne sais pas. ^^

L'idée de **_Yumeless_**... est tout bonnement abominable, mais je la trouve excellente aussi... Bookman/CHAOJI ! . (mais siiiii, vous savez ! Celui qui passe son temps à beugler :"ANITA-SAMA ! ...je-ne-sais-plus-qui ! LES AMIIIIIIIIIS ! (Mina-san, si vous préférez)" et que personne n'aime !)  
Trouvez-moi UNE SEULE PERSONNE qui apprécie Chaoji, et j'en fais le seme dans une relation avec Kanda. (Ne rêvez pas, ce n'est pas vrai. ^^ J'aime trop Kanda pour ça ^^ Quoique...)

Merci beaucoup d'avoir pris le temps de lire... cette chose... J'espère que je n'ai pas dégoûté les fans de Kanda... ? Moi-même, c'est mon personnage préféré, alors ne me lynchez pas !

Merci encore ^^

Ashura. =3


	4. Chaoji

**Titre : **Tout le monde aime Bookman !

**Auteur : **Ashura-Kageboushi

**Titre du chapitre : **Un babouin en culotte de cheval. ...Réellement ? ...Chaoji... (je vous avais prévenus que ça allait être horrible... ...Non ?)

**Disclaimer : **Rien ne m'appartient... et maître Hoshino serait certainement offusquée de voir ce que je fais de ses personnages ! ^^

**Rating : **Ben... à vous de décider, entre K+ et T. ^^

**Nombre de mots : **2966, je crois. ^^ Mais en comptant les petites étoiles.

**Notes : **J'ai mis super longtemps... Je sais. 御免なさい ! ...Bref. Donc, comme je l'avais dit, j'avais adoré l'idée de... **_Yumeless_**, il me semble (si ce n'est pas ça, dites le moi, que je corrige ! ."), et donc... C'est cette fois... un... _attention, vous allez vous pendre..._ Bookman... _je vous préviens, ça va VRAIMENT être horrible, vous feriez mieux de partir tant qu'il en est encore temps_... Bookman x... _Je vous assure_... x... Chaoji...

OHMYGOD, JE L'AI DIT ! ." Oh mon Dieu, ne me tuez pas...

Bon, ben... Je ne sais pas si je peux dire ça, vu les deux protagonistes principaux, mais... **_Enjoy ! ... ?_** (retenez vous et ne vomissez pas, s'il vous plaît)

* * *

**OoO**

Chaoji observait d'un œil intéressé – du moins, aussi intéressé que peut l'être l'œil d'un pigeon qui vient de se retrouver nez à nez avec une petite cuillère – ses amis qui jouaient follement au fond du jardin, tel des enfants en bas âge. Lesquels amis avaient décliné avec force arguments sa demande de pouvoir se divertir avec eux sous prétexte que « ce jeu de ballon ne pouvait se jouer qu'à quatre ». Lorsque, après avoir compté et recompté sur ses doigts pour être sûr, Chaoji avait ânonné un « mais vous n'êtes que trois » peu convaincu, Lavi avait littéralement sauté sur Kanda – qui se tenait appuyé contre une barrière en bois et tirait une tête de trois pieds de long, comme à son habitude –, l'avait attrapé par les épaules et forcé à rentrer dans le jeu. Chaoji, sous les sourires désolés de la jolie Lenalee et de l'innocent Allen, avait bien été forcé d'admettre que ses soi-disant amis étaient déjà quatre. Pourtant, il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il avait la vague impression de s'être fait avoir quelque part…

Après avoir passé environ cinq minutes à observer le vol des papillons, le Chinois vit soudain le futur Bookman de la Congrégation s'affaler au sol, tel un vieux chiffon usagé. Affolé, il courut vers lui avec la grâce spécifique à un hippopotame mâle en période de rut. Lorsqu'ils ressentirent les tremblements du sol dus à la course effrénée de Chaoji, Allen et Lenalee crurent bon de s'éloigner de quelques pas du borgne, vers lequel ils se dirigeaient en riant. Bien leur en prit : le jeune exorciste sauta sur Lavi en hurlant – « beuglant » serait tout de même plus juste – des mots incompréhensibles.

― Lenalee… Toi qui es Chinoise… Pourrais-tu me traduire ce qu'il est en train de dire, s'il te plaît ? souffla le Quatorzième à la jeune fille.

Celle-ci leva ses avant-bras en une sorte de haussement d'épaules synonyme de désespoir.

― Je suis désolée Allen, mais je ne comprends rien à ce qu'il dit…

― Ah… Excusez-moi, Chaoji ! Pourriez-vous répéter ce que vous venez de dire ? demanda alors Allen au matelot.

Celui-ci, les yeux baignés de larmes, la morve au nez, le menton tremblotant, se retourna vers l'adolescent. Il tenait serré dans ses bras un Lavi à moitié mort d'étouffement, qu'il secouait à chacun de ses mouvements, comme pour l'achever encore plus.

― Je dis : « Anita-sama ! Mahoja-sama ! LES AMIIIIIIS ! », termina-t-il en braillant de manière hystérique.

Des épis apparurent dans les cheveux d'Allen. Kanda soupira et lâcha un « Tch. » explicite quant à ce qu'il pensait de Chaoji en ce moment même. Lenalee, effrayée, recula d'un pas. Lavi, à moitié asphyxié, se balançait toujours mollement dans les bras du Chinois, qui prenait à présent un malin plaisir à lui pleurer dessus.

― Excusez-moi, Chaoji… Je crois que Lavi… fit Allen en pointant le futur Bookman du bout de sa main gantée, un air gêné sur son visage.

― Lavi-kun ! s'exclama Lenalee en plaquant ses deux mains sur sa bouche.

― Hein ?

Chaoji tourna son regard vers le borgne qui n'était visiblement plus en état de se débattre. Il le lâcha soudain. Lavi émit un bruit mat en touchant le sol. Il grogna.

― Je suis désolé, je ne connais pas ma force… OOOOOH, ANITA-SAMA, MAHOJA-SA…

L'exorciste n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Au moment où il repartait dans ses délires hystériques, Kanda avait sorti Mugen de son fourreau et l'avait placé sous la gorge du jeune homme. Ce qui l'avait bien évidemment coupé dans son élan.

― La ferme, ou je te dépèce.

― Kanda ? Tu connais des mots comme ça, toi ? s'étonna faussement Allen.

― La ferme, Moyashi. Ou je te coupe en deux, répondit le kendoka, toujours aussi agréable qu'à l'ordinaire.

― C'est Allen, Bakanda ! rétorqua Allen.

Lenalee émit un semblant de gloussement en voyant l'Anglais et le Japonais sur le point de se taper dessus, comme à leur habitude. Elle les reconnaissait bien là.  
Kanda attrapa Chaoji par le col, et s'apprêta à le lancer sur le maudit, lorsqu'un râle caverneux et inquiétant retentit. Lenalee se précipita vers Lavi qui gisait toujours sur le sol et le prit par les épaules.

― A mon humble avis, il faut lui faire immédiatement le bouche-à-bouche. Sinon, il va mourir, déclara une voix tremblotante et usée par l'âge.

Les quatre exorcistes capables de se retourner – le cinquième étant actuellement hors-service – se retournèrent, et se trouvèrent nez-à-nez avec Bookman. Celui-ci les salua brièvement et trottina jusqu'à son endroit favori : la bibliothèque. Les quatre jeunes gens se jaugèrent du regard.

― Comptez pas sur moi, fit Kanda d'une voix dégoûtée. Comme si j'allais embrasser ce crétin de lapin, continua-t-il plus bas pour lui-même.

― Kanda ! s'offusqua Lenalee. Il ne s'agit pas de l'embrasser, mais de lui sauver la vie !

― Tch.

― Je suis désolé, Lavi, dit à son tour Allen, mais moi non plus… Je ne pourrais jamais t'embrasser.

― Allen !

― Je suis désolé, Lenalee ! fit-il en souriant gentiment.

Lenalee se résigna. En compagnie de ces deux gamins, elle le savait, elle n'arriverait à rien, et certainement pas à les faire changer d'avis. En même temps, embrass… _faire le bouche-à-bouche_ à Lavi n'était pas quelque chose d'insurmontable, bien au contraire…

― Bon, soupira-t-elle, dans ce cas, je…

― NON ! LAISSEZ ! beugla Chaoji.

― Chaoji ? s'étonnèrent les trois exorcistes.

Le Chinois s'étala de tout son long sur Lavi, formant comme une sorte de barrière humaine au-dessus de lui. Il étendit les bras.

― C'est à moi de le faire ! cria-t-il en bavant à moitié, ses yeux roulant dans leurs orbites, s'attirant les regards de tous les gens qui se trouvaient aux alentours. C'est moi qui l'ai tué, c'est à moi de le sauver !

― Euh… C'est très gentil à toi, Chaoji, mais je pense que tu en as assez fait pour aujourd'hui… Tu es fatigué, et… tenta gentiment de le dissuader Lenalee.

― OOOOOOH ! ANITA-SAMA, MAHO…

― Encore un mot et je te bute, dit Kanda, la pointe de Mugen appuyée sur le cou de Chaoji, le regard plus sombre qu'un trou noir.

C'en fut trop pour Chaoji qui détala aussi vite qu'il le put et rejoint sa chambre dans les trente secondes qui suivirent son départ. En réalité, il se perdit et erra dans les couloirs, mais peu importe. L'important est qu'il ait débarrassé nos quatre amis exorcistes de sa présence vile et fétide.

Lenalee s'agenouilla près de Lavi et lui caressa doucement les cheveux.

― Bon, eh bien…

Elle se pencha vers lui, lui qui faisait semblant d'être à moitié mort pour se faire embrasser – ou plutôt, pour se faire faire le bouche-à-bouche – par Lenalee. Il serait le seul garçon au monde à avoir réussi cet exploit et son nom resterait gravé dans les mémoires.  
Lenalee se pencha lentement, de plus en plus bas, vers la bouche du garçon. Ses lèvres se tendirent et…

― LENALEEEEEEEEEEEE !

La jeune fille se redressa brusquement… pour apercevoir un boulet de canon – et même boulet tout court – à béret blanc lui sauter dessus.

― Ma pauuuuvre petite Lenalee qui a manqué de se faire violenter par cet obsédé de Lavi-kun… sanglota Komui – car c'était bien lui – sur l'épaule de sa chère petite sœur.

― Mais, grand-frère, c'est pour le sauver ! tenta de le défendre la jeune fille, écrasée contre le torse du Grand Intendant de la Congrégation de l'Ombre.

― Tu vas en pâtir ! s'exclama Komui en pointant Lavi du doigt, un engin de forme suspecte à la main, une toute nouvelle lueur brillant dans ses yeux de savant fou.

Lavi sentit le danger, et se dit que s'enfuir serait peut-être une intelligente manière de pouvoir rester en vie. Il se leva donc et prit ses jambes à son cou, en direction de la bibliothèque. Komui prit son élan pour le poursuivre, mais, heureusement pour le bookman, Lenalee le retint en expliquant qu'elle avait été « _traumatisée_ » quant à ce que Lavi avait essayé de lui faire faire – autrement dit, la violenter – et qu'elle avait atrocement besoin du réconfort que pourrait lui procurer son grand-frère. A ces paroles plus qu'inespérées dans la bouche de sa jeune sœur, le Grand Intendant de la Congrégation de l'Ombre s'effondra par terre, un sourire béat sur le visage. Au moins Lavi aurait-il gagné quelques dizaines de minutes de sursis. Lenalee espérait qu'il avait réussi à fuir très loin d'ici…

**OoO**

― Flûte, je me suis encore perdu… fit la voix de Chaoji, qui avait cessé de courir à l'aveuglette dans les couloirs du QG après avoir remarqué, au bout de vingt minutes, que le dangereux Kanda ne le suivait pas.

Comme il pensait cela, il se heurta à un mur. Chaoji ne pouvait pas faire deux choses en même temps, et il lui était donc extrêmement ardu de marcher, tout en pensant et regardant vers où il se dirigeait.

Sa masse digne de celle d'un éléphanteau, projetée contre le mur, le déséquilibra, et l'exorciste tomba à la renverse, les quatre fers en l'air. On aurait dit une tortue sur sa carapace, incapable de se relever seule.

Le Chinois tenta de se retourner, mais déclara bien vite forfait.

― Au secours ! beugla-t-il. Je suis coincé !

Il battit des bras dans le vide, mais rien n'y fit : il était bel et bien collé au sol. Non, ce n'était pas à cause de son poids. Bien que conséquent, il aurait tout de même fini, à force d'efforts surhumains, par réussir à se relever. Il était englué… à cause d'une énième invention de Komui.

Ce dernier avait, il y avait peu, mis au point une sorte de détergent permettant soi-disant de décaper les couloirs et ainsi, de « minimiser les risques d'infection dus aux virus et bactéries qui se baladent en toute liberté dans les couloirs, et infectent nos agents, ce qui réduit considérablement leurs capacités physiques et morales ». Le détergent en question était en fait une sorte de glue qui était censée attraper les corps indésirables, et les détruire dans les vingt-quatre heures. Bien sûr, l'invention n'était peut-être pas tout à fait au point, et c'est pourquoi Komui avait accepté de ne la tester que dans un unique couloir du QG. Couloir dans lequel se trouvait Chaoji.

Il était d'ailleurs étonnant que le Chinois se trouve précisément dans cette partie du QG, puisque tout le personnel avait été prévenu des risques liés à l'utilisation de l'invention de Komui, et que l'on avait fortement déconseillé à quiconque de se rendre dans ce couloir.

**OoO**

Allen, qui semblait tergiverser depuis plusieurs minutes déjà, se frappa soudain la paume de son poing.

― Je sais ce que nous avons oublié ! s'exclama-t-il, plus pour lui-même que pour quelqu'un d'autre. Nous avons oublié de prévenir Chaoji pour le couloir…

― Et alors ? le coupa Kanda, toujours aussi aimable et attentionné à l'égard d'autrui.

Allen réfléchit quelques secondes.

― …Alors rien. C'est pas grave, après tout.

Kanda eut l'air satisfait, et les deux exorcistes se dirigèrent d'un commun accord vers le réfectoire – une fois n'est pas coutume – sans se taper dessus ni tenter de s'assassiner à chaque seconde.

**OoO**

Chaoji était désespéré. Voilà une heure qu'il braillait en vain des appels au secours affligés, et voilà une heure que seul le silence lui répondait. Il commençait à se faire à l'idée que personne ne viendrait l'aider – et il avait bien raison : en ce moment même, Lavi, qui l'avait aperçu en passant dans un couloir adjacent à celui où le Chinois se morfondait, faisait passer à tout le personnel de la Congrégation un message ordonnant de ne _surtout pas_ libérer Chaoji, qui était englué dans le couloir que Komui avait badigeonné d'une substance on ne pouvait plus douteuse.

Chaoji savait bien qu'il n'était pas très doué, en comparaison de Kanda, Lavi, Allen et Lenalee, mais… il essayait toujours de faire de son mieux. Pourtant, le fait qu'on le laisse crever ici, dans ce couloir, sur ce sol glacé, prouvait bien que personne n'en avait rien à faire de lui et que son absence ne changeait rien du tout. Il avait envie de mourir – plus de la moitié des membres du QG auraient été ravis de savoir ça. Il allait se suicider, là, maintenant. Et tout le monde se sentirait coupable, parce que personne n'avait fait d'effort pour l'aider. …Pas facile de se tuer lorsqu'on est englué au sol…

― Merde ! hurla-t-il, comme si cette simple interjection allait pouvoir le sauver.

― Eh bien, eh bien… il ne faut pas s'énerver comme ça, dit soudain une voix chevrotante.

Chaoji se retourna d'un bond – façon de parler – et… colla la partie droite de son visage au sol. Chaoji était vraiment désespérant des fois, se dit Bookman – car c'était bien lui.

Le vieil homme s'accroupit aux côtés de l'exorciste hors service.

― Tu veux que je te sorte de là ?

― Oh oui ! S'il vous plaît ! le supplia Chaoji, les larmes aux yeux.

― D'accord. Mais en échange, j'aurais besoin de… de ton aide.

― Tout ce que vous voudrez, monsieur Bookman ! fit le Chinois, plus heureux que jamais.

Une lueur étrange passa dans les yeux du plus âgé.

Il fit un geste des doigts, et Chaoji se désenglua.

― Oh, merci ! Merci de tout cœur ! Merci mille fois ! Merci de… beugla-t-il, les larmes coulant à flots de ses yeux chafouins, la morve au nez.

― Oui oui, bon, ça va, le coupa Bookman.

Le Chinois s'aplatit au sol, dans une révérence exagérée.

― Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour vous remercier ?

― Eh bien…

Bookman jaugea l'exorciste du regard. Un sourire démoniaque envahit son visage frêle et usé par l'âge.

― Plus rien maintenant.

Chaoji ne comprit pas immédiatement. Il tenta de se relever… et comprit aussitôt. Quel idiot il était ! Il venait de se réengluer, en voulant baiser les pieds de monsieur Bookman pour le remercier. Il devait passer pour un abruti.

― Monsieur Bookman… vous voulez dire quoi par « plus rien maintenant » ? s'informa le malheureux prisonnier du détergent de Komui.

Bookman ne répondit rien. Son sourire s'élargit, mais Chaoji ne pouvait pas le voir. Il entendit soudain un craquement et sentit un souffle d'air frais sur sa peau.

« Tiens, on m'a ôté mes vêtements », pensa-t-il.

Bookman sourit de plus belle. Personne ne viendrait dans cette partie du QG. La peur des inventions de Komui était bien trop forte.

**OoO**

_― Kanda, Lavi, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment… je pense qu'on devrait vraiment aller voir comment se porte Chaoji, je ne l'ai pas vu depuis ce matin…_

_― Fais comme tu veux, Moyashi. Je t'accompagne jusqu'à mon étage, mais tu te démerdes seul après._

_Allen soupira. Lavi éclata de rire._

_― Whouu, mais c'est qu'il est de plus en plus sympa avec Moyashi, le Yuu-yuu ! s'exclama-t-il._

_― Ferme-là, crétin de lapin. Ou je t'enfonce Mugen dans le…_

_― « Qu'un coup d'épée de toi me serait si doux ! », se mit soudain à déclamer Allen, une main sur la poitrine._

_Des épis apparurent dans les cheveux de ses deux compagnons. Il y eut un petit silence sceptique._

_― Euh… non, excusez-moi, c'est sorti tout seul… euh… c'est que… c'est dans… enfin, j'ai lu Hernani il n'y a pas longtemps, et… vous comprenez ? bafouilla le jeune homme, gêné._

_« Saleté de subconscient qui sort des imbécilités à tout bout de champ ! » pensa-t-il._

_― …Euh, bref, fit Lavi._

_Allen eut soudain une illumination._

_― Vous ne pensez pas que Chaoji pourrait être dans le couloir…_

_― Ah ouais, pas bête ! le coupa le borgne, qui se disait que ce n'était peut-être pas très gentil d'avoir laissé Chaoji tout seul dans un couloir lugubre, alors qu'il savait pertinemment ce qu'il lui était arrivé. Allons voir, c'est tout près !_

_Kanda grommela, mais finit par suivre le mouvement quand même._

_― Eh oh ! Chaoji ! T'es là ? cria Lavi à la cantonade dans le couloir._

_― Les amis ! Je suis là ! Euh… venez pas, par contre ! répondit une voix étouffée qui semblait provenir de l'angle que formait corridor._

_« J'ai un mauvais pressentiment… » pensa soudainement Kanda._

_― Je m'en vais, dit-il en tournant les talons._

_Bien lui en fut d'avoir pris cette décision. Car lorsque Lavi et Allen tournèrent au coin du couloir pour aller à la rencontre de Chaoji…_

_― Bande de petits impertinents ! s'exclama la voix courroucée de Bookman. Vous ai-je permis d'approcher ?_

_― On a plus d'intimité, n'est-ce pas, monsieur Bookman ? sourit gentiment Chaoji._

_Les deux amis, choqués, s'éloignèrent de la scène d'un même pas robotique, les yeux comme des soucoupes, et Allen ne s'évanouit pas, pour une fois. Mais la vue de ce spectacle lui fut tellement difficile à supporter qu'il ne mangea pas au repas de la soirée. Ce qui inquiéta tout le monde. Même Kanda, d'ordinaire prêt à tuer quiconque oserait toucher à ses sobas, lui en proposa un plat entier, et le harcela pendant une dizaine de minutes pour qu'il le mange – il alla jusqu'à dégainer Mugen –, jusqu'à ce que l'adolescent fut pris d'une crise de vomissements soudains en voyant Chaoji et Bookman entrer côte à côte dans le réfectoire. Lavi se joignit bien vite à lui, et Kanda comprit que ce qu'ils avaient dû endurer psychologiquement devait vraiment être affreux. Il renonça à les forcer à manger, et se félicita de ne pas les avoir suivis dans le couloir. Il ne voulait même pas imaginer ce qu'il s'était passé. Il ne connaissait que trop bien les pulsions perverses de Bookman._

* * *

Etttt... voilà...

... Euh... C'était surmontable ? Et encore, vous n'imaginez même pas ce que j'ai ENDURE à écrire ça ! Parce que j'ai dû me L'IMAGINER la scène ! ...Vous aussi en lisant, c'est vrai. ^^'

(Et en plus, _**M. in Wonderland**_ a eu la gentillesse de me dessiner la scène sur l'arrière de mon contrôle d'SVT... . Merci, **_M._** .)

Bon, ben... voilà...

Ah, oui, une explication ! (Même deux ^^)

D'abord, ce n'était pas censé se terminer comme ça. Au départ, ça devait se finir dans la bibliothèque. Mais, allez savoir pourquoi, ça s'est terminé dans un couloir lugubre avec un sol englué des inventions de Komui. C'était tiré par les cheveux... J'ai une excuse, il est presque 23 heures, et j'ai passé ma journée à... rien faire et lire les mangas qu'on m'a prêtés... =D ^^'

Ensuite, il ne devait pas y avoir de ... de sorte d'épilogue, là, à la fin. C'est pour ça que je l'ai mis en italique, pour ceux qui ne voudraient pas le lire. C'est parce que je voulais absolument re-choquer Allen... ^^' Et aussi, parce que, vous me connaissez - ou non, mais c'est pas important de toute manière - je ne PEUX PAS laisser une histoire en suspens. Il me FAUT une véritable fin... A moi. Je vous laisserais volontiers imaginer la suite, mais je suis égoïste, et je veux qu'on voie la suite telle que je la vois moi. Et donc, je me sens obligée de l'écrire, même si ça fait tache... C'est pathétique, je vous l'accorde.

Bref. Ce qui nous amène à la réplique d'Allen, "Qu'un coup d'épée de vous me serait si doux". En fait, c'est parce que la prof de Français nous a donné à lire _Hernani _de Victor Hugo pendant les vacances, et qu'elle nous a aussi fait voir le film. Et dedans, il y a deux acteurs qui son morts de rire à cette réplique. Et ça m'est resté. Et je ne SAIS PAS - mais vraiment pas - pourquoi je l'ai ressortie ici, mais bon.

Voilà ! Merci de m'avoir lue !

Qui dois-je torturer, la prochaine fois ? =3

Ashura.


	5. Luberier

**Titre : **Tout le monde aime Bookman !

**Titre du chapitre :** Un Luberier en récompense.

**Auteur : **Ashura-Kageboushi

**Nombre de mots : **Environ 2400. (sans compter les textes en haut et en bas ^^)

**Rating : **Euuuh... K+, quand il y a des allusions, non ? Ou T ? Je ne sais pas trop, en fait. ^^

**Disclaimer : **Luberier et Bookman ne sont absolument pas à moi - ce dont je me félicite =p. Quant à Allen, Lavi, Kanda et Chaoj... Comment ça, Chaoji ? Il n'est pas à moi non plus, celui-là ! . Donc, je disais, 'quant à Allen, Lavi et Kanda'... j'adorerais qu'ils m'appartiennent, mais, malheureusement... ils sont la propriété d'Hoshino-sama... T.T

**Notes : **Après avoir commencé ce chapitre il y a... allez, on va dire 3 ou 4 mois, j'ai enfin écrit la fin ! Sauf que... la reprise des cours m'a légèrement atomisé le cerveau et que, du coup, c'est devenu un peu n'importe quoi à la fin, j'ai l'impression. Je pense que mon Luberier est un peu OCC, mais en même temps, comment voulez-vous écrire un Luberier/Bookman SANS OCC ? C'est impossible ! ...Enfin bref.

J'ai changé de style d'écriture vers la fin, aussi. Normal, je n'étais plus vraiment dedans.

En fait, je vous dis bien les principaux défauts du texte avant que vous ne lisiez. Je suis intelligente, moi. .

Enfin bon, tant pis. Bon, vous êtes prévenus sur ce que vous allez lire !

Ah, encore une dernière chose ! Vous n'êtes ABSOLUMENT pas obligés de lire l'épilogue ! C'était juste pour mon petit plaisir personnel. Donc si vous préférez laisser la fin comme elle est, ne lisez pas l'épilogue. Voilà, c'est tout !

_**Bookman est décidément un tombeur ! Il les aura tous ! Attention à toi, Luberier ! **_

* * *

**oOo**

Le Contrôleur spécial des affaires internes, de son nom complet Malcom C. Luberier, était assis à son bureau, un coude appuyé sur la table, le corps tourné aux trois-quarts vers la porte de la pièce, un air qui ne lui était pas commun plaqué sur le visage. Il était contrarié.

Un grand dilemme avait pris place en lui, en cet instant – et même depuis plusieurs heures. Il y réfléchissait d'ailleurs toujours, en caressant du regard l'immense armoire qui occupait la quasi-totalité du mur adjacent au couloir, à côté de laquelle se trouvait la porte.

Tous les éléments clés se trouvaient là. Dans cette armoire. Si seulement il pouvait parvenir à en déduire la solution…

Mais même après quatre heures d'intense réflexion, Luberier en arrivait toujours au même point. Ou plutôt, il en _restait_ toujours au même point. Il ne savait vraiment pas quoi faire. A part lisser sa petite moustache qu'il ne se privait pas d'exhiber au vu de tous mais cela ne lui était pas d'une grande aide en ces heures tourmentées.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, il se trouvait désemparé. Seul, face à un problème obscur à l'issue incertaine. Pour la première fois de sa vie, le tunnel tout doré dans lequel il se pavanait fièrement s'était soudainement assombri. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Luberier venait de faire la connaissance du doute et de l'hésitation. Connaissances dont il se serait bien passé.

Il avait pourtant tourné et retourné tout le contenu de l'armoire des dizaines – même des centaines et des centaines de fois. Il avait mis son bureau sens-dessus-dessous et avait fouillé pendant plus d'une heure dans l'incommensurable fatras de papiers, flacons, et autres ingrédients et ustensiles à l'usage étranger à toute personne n'appartenant pas à la _Crow_. Son antre, auparavant si propre et si bien rangée, ressemblait à présent étrangement au bureau de Komui.

Il avait même été jusqu'à demander son avis à Link. Mais celui-ci ne pouvait lui être d'aucune aide. Il ne savait pas non plus. Il était d'ailleurs couru d'avance qu'il ne pourrait pas l'aider, mais au moins, le quinquagénaire aurait essayé.

Luberier se prit la tête entre les mains.

Quel calvaire !

Le déshonneur le guettait. Bientôt, il n'aurait plus qu'à se faire seppuku. Comment pouvait-il, lui, le grand, le puissant, le _suprême_ contrôleur spécial des affaires internes, ne pas trouver de solution à un problème aussi simple ? L'inébranlable Luberier était… ébranlé.

C'était la fin. Il avait absolument tout essayé. Il n'avait plus qu'à mourir et…

Minute.

Luberier interrompit soudainement ses délires cérébraux. Une lumière sembla s'allumer dans les tréfonds de ses yeux sombres et malveillants.

Non ! Il n'avait pas tout essayé ! Il lui restait encore un atout !

Le vieil et respectable exorciste qui semblait savoir tout sur tout, celui qui suivait l'Histoire depuis des millénaires et en consignait les moindres détails dans des quantités faramineuses de livres neufs… Le bienheureux Bookman !

Lui seul pouvait encore l'aider.

Luberier essuya son front encore brillant de sueur – une réflexion intense de plusieurs heures demande un pléthorique apport de glucose au cerveau qui, une fois consommé, produit ce que l'on appelle de l'hydrorrhée, en langage soutenu –, repoussa brutalement sa chaise (qui tomba bruyamment au sol), et se dirigea à grands pas vers la bibliothèque.

Le vieux et sage Bookman était debout, en équilibre sur un escabeau, à tenter de ranger des rouleaux de parchemin d'un certain âge, lorsqu'il entendit des bruits de pas précipités dans le couloir. Etonné, il se retourna lentement, et amorça un geste prudent vers le sol dans le but de quitter son perchoir.

La porte de la bibliothèque pivota soudainement sur ses gonds.

Elle heurta le mur en un « BANG » sonore.

Bookman, bien qu'il s'y attendît, sursauta.

Il tomba la tête la première, et son ravissant petit nez crochu eut l'exceptionnel privilège de faire connaissance avec le froid glacé du carrelage qui composait le sol de la bibliothèque.

― Exorciste Bookman, nous avons une mission de la plus haute importance à vous confier ! lança Luberier de façon grandiloquente.

Le vieil exorciste se releva avec peine.

― A votre service, monsieur le contrôleur. Mais qui donc est ce « nous » ? demanda Bookman d'une voix détériorée par l'âge.

Le contrôleur spécial des affaires internes sembla perdre de sa superbe.

― Hum… en fait… il s'agit de moi…

― Très bien, fit l'exorciste, impassible. Quel est votre problème ?

Luberier se pencha vers l'oreille du vieux sage et lui murmura quelque chose. Celui-ci ouvrit des yeux étonnés.

― Et c'est à moi que vous demandez cela ? Ne pensez vous pas plutôt que quelqu'un comme…

― Non, je ne pense pas, l'interrompit-il. Je sais que vous êtes loyal à la Congrégation, et à la _Crow_. Je sais que vous n'irez pas crier sur tous les toits que je suis un incapable. … D'ailleurs, je ne suis _pas_ un incapable, termina-t-il après une seconde de réflexion.

― Très bien… mais vous savez, j'aurais besoin d'un point de départ pour…

― C'est juste. Suivez-moi dans mon bureau. Nous y serons plus à l'aise pour discuter.

Les deux hommes sortirent donc de la bibliothèque et se dirigèrent vers l'endroit de prédilection du contrôleur spécial des affaires internes.

Ils formaient un bien drôle de couple, tous les deux. Il n'y avait pas que cinquante-cinq centimètres qui les séparaient. Leur prestance n'était pas la même non plus. Luberier, en uniforme, inspirait la crainte et la cruauté. Luberier faisait _peur_. Bookman, lui, hormis le respect... n'inspirait pas grand-chose d'autre. Bookman… ne faisait certainement pas peur, en tout cas.

Enfin, tout était relatif. Bookman, lorsqu'il se battait contre des Akumas (ou même lorsqu'il frappait sauvagement Lavi), _pouvait_ faire peur. Légèrement. Mais Luberier, lui, faisait peur tout le temps. Tandis que le panda national de la Congrégation ne _pouvait_ faire peur que de temps en temps. Ceci est bien évidemment un point de vue purement subjectif, que le narrateur ne vous demandera pas d'absorber.

Donc, les deux hommes se dirigèrent vers le bureau de Luberier, après que celui-ci ait épousseté la veste de Bookman. …D'accord, reprenons.

Les rares exorcistes et simples scientifiques attachés à la section dirigée par Komui qu'ils croisèrent leur lancèrent un regard en coin empreint d'étonnement. Que fabriquait donc le sage Bookman avec le cruel Luberier ? Pour toute réponse à leur question muette, ce dernier les fixa d'un œil noir et perfide. Ce qui expliqua sans doute le fait selon lequel plus personne ne croisa le chemin des deux hommes pendant les cinq dernières minutes de marche avant leur arrivée dans le bureau de Luberier.

Bookman se figea sur le seuil. Il ne savait pas s'il devait dire ce qu'il pensait – que la pièce était en un véritable foutoir –, ou s'il devait faire comme si de rien était. Heureusement, le contrôleur des affaires internes lui sauva généreusement la mise en levant les yeux au ciel et argumentant que « oui, et bien, il fallait bien fouiller et fouiner dans des tas de papiers pour tenter de résoudre cette affaire, et donc, qu'évidemment, cela avait un peu désorganisé l'endroit ».

Bookman acquiesça silencieusement.

― Bien. Tout ce dont vous avez besoin est là, dans cette armoire, fit Luberier en désignant l'un des murs de la salle. Et…

― Il est peut-être déplacé de vous demander cela, le coupa Bookman, la voix chevrotante, mais ne pensez-vous vraiment pas que quelqu'un comme Jerry serait plus approprié pour faire ce genre de travail ?

Luberier arbora un air choqué.

― Vous êtes pourtant le plus sage de la Congrégation… du moins, ce que l'on en dit. Vous savez _forcément_ comment faire un délicieux gâteau ! Cela fait extrêmement longtemps que je planche sur cette recette, sans jamais rien trouver. Alors j'ai décidé de faire appel à vous. Je vous rappelle, au passage, continua-t-il sans prêter attention à Bookman qui ouvrait la bouche pour protester, que vous êtes tenu au secret.

― Bien entendu. Très bien, je vais voir ce que je peux faire.

― Je n'en attendais pas moins de vous, dit le quinquagénaire, satisfait. Sachez au passage que, si vous réussissez, il n'est pas impossible qu'une récompense vous soit charitablement offerte.

A ces mots, les yeux de Bookman se mirent à briller. Une lueur nouvelle. Vicieuse. Heureusement, Luberier, trop occupé par sa personne et ses ennuis de gâteau, ne s'en rendit pas compte.

Le vieil homme se mit donc au travail, sous le regard attentif et intéressé de son supérieur. …Et également sous ses commentaires déconcentrants : « êtes-vous certain qu'il faille ajouter la levure _avant_ la poudre d'amande ? », « moi, à votre place, j'aurais utilisé des pommes jaunes à la place des kiwis… », « franchement, Bookman, êtes-vous conscient de ce que vous faites ? Jamais un gâteau n'aura été formé dans un moule à tarte ! ».

Il en fallait beaucoup pour mettre la patience de Bookman à l'épreuve. Il en fallait même énormément. Or, à cet instant précis où vous lisez ces mots, Bookman était sur le point de « péter une durite ». Autrement dit, le vieux sage en avait plus qu'assez de subir les jacassements ininterrompus de Luberier, qui contrairement à ce que l'on pourrait en penser au premier abord, était assez – pour ne pas dire très – bavard.

Plus que pressé d'en finir pour ne pas céder à l'envie qui le tiraillait d'assommer le contrôleur des affaires internes d'un bon coup de son arme anti-akuma, le vieux panda balança pêle-mêle des ingrédients dans un saladier d'une taille tellement démesurée que c'en était ridicule.

Bien heureusement pour lui, les dieux qu'il priait mentalement devaient l'avoir entendu, car ces ingrédients se transformèrent soudain – une fois passés au four – en une sorte de montagne de pâte à gâteau aromatisée et agrémentée de fruits, crèmes glacées, légumes sucrés, et même bonbons au chocolat – dont on ne savait pas d'où ils sortaient.

Luberier resta quelques instants ébloui devant le résultat.

Bien entendu, la jalousie se fit sentir : Bookman avait réussi à trouver en quelques heures à peine ce que lui cherchait depuis plusieurs semaines. Le contrôleur spécial des affaires internes ravala son amer sentiment de dépit et se força à esquisser un sourire hypocrite :

― Comme promis, je vous dois quelque chose, concéda-t-il avec peine.

Entendant ces mots, Bookman, qui s'apprêtait à passer le pas de la porte, les mains rentrées dans les manches de son manteau d'exorciste, trop grand pour lui, se retourna brusquement.

Un sourire libidineux et rempli de mauvaises intentions se peignit sur son visage.

Luberier recula d'un pas, par réflexe. Non pas par peur. Luberier _inspirait_ la peur, il ne la ressentait pas. C'était une simple mesure de précaution. L'éclat qui venait de prendre place dans les yeux de Bookman était complètement inhabituel et, pour tout dire, légèrement inquiétant.

Le claquement brutal de la porte fit subreptiblement sursauter Luberier, qui n'en laissa rien paraître.

― Qu'avez-vous à me proposer, dans ce cas ? questionna le doyen de la Congrégation.

― Eh bien… – Luberier sembla hésiter. – Tout ce que je pourrais vous donner, dans la mesure du possible. Vous m'avez après tout rendu un grand service, il serait déplacé que je ne sois pas généreux dans mes comptes avec vous.

― Ne vous en faites pas, dit Bookman, un sourire carnassier accroché aux lèvres. Ce que j'ai l'intention de vous demander est tout à fait dans vos cordes.

Les tentures de soie et de velours vertes se fermèrent d'elles-mêmes, dans un bruissement de tissu, plongeant le bureau du Contrôleur spécial des affaires internes dans une obscurité parfaite.

― Mais… qu'est-ce que… fit celui-ci, étonné.

Il n'eut pas le temps d'en dire plus. Le vieil homme avait déjà ôté son manteau d'exorciste et venait de se jeter sur lui.

**_Epilogue_**

― _Allen ! Attends ! Où tu vas ? _

_Allen se stoppa en plein milieu d'un pas, manqua de se casser la figure, et jeta un rapide coup d'œil en arrière pour tenter de voir qui l'avait interpellé. _

_Un jeune homme roux, d'environ dix-neuf ans, piqua soudainement un sprint du fond du couloir et rattrapa l'exorciste aux cheveux blancs. _

― _Pfiouuh… fit-il, légèrement hors d'haleine. Eh bah, c'est pas facile, de te trouver quand on te cherche, toi ! _

― _Désolé Lavi, marmonna Allen, la bouche encore pleine d'onigiri. _

_Lavi esquissa une moue ahurie._

― _Encore en train de manger ? – Il enchaîna rapidement, avant que son ami n'ait le temps de répondre. – Enfin bon, c'est pas grave. Tu allais où ?_

_Allen déglutit avec difficulté et replaça son golem – ou plutôt, celui de son maître – sur sa tête._

― _En fait, je devais aller dans le bureau de Luberier. Tu sais, celui que tout le monde déteste, fit-il candidement. Pour la réparation dernière de mon arme anti-akuma. _

― _Ah ouais… d'accord…_

_A l'évocation du nom « Luberier », Lavi ne put s'empêcher de ressentir un long frisson courir le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Rien à y faire, cet homme lui serait toujours aussi antipathique et lui inspirerait toujours autant la terreur.  
_

― _Et toi, Lavi ? Pourquoi tu me cherchais ? _

― _Ah, oui, c'est vrai ! Papy-panda te cherchait, tout à l'heure. Mais il est parti je ne sais où, et je voulais que tu m'aides à le retrouver. _

_Allen, se souvenant des récentes mauvaises surprises qu'il avait eues plusieurs fois, où Bookman était à chaque fois impliqué, fronça le nez. Mais il ne fit aucun commentaire._

― _D'abord, je dois aller chez Luberier. On cherchera Bookman plus tard. _

― _Bon, j'ai rien à faire, je t'accompagne, proposa Lavi, les mains dans les poches. _

_C'est en tombant sur un Luberier essoufflé et ayant le rouge aux joues, au sortir de son bureau, suivi de près par un Bookman non moins échevelé, la respiration saccadée, que les deux jeunes gens se dirent que, finalement, ils auraient peut-être mieux fait d'aller chercher Bookman d'abord. Ou d'aller mater… pardon, observer Kanda s'entraîner au kendo d'abord. Ou d'aller se foutre de la gueule de… pardon, d'aller discuter avec Chaoji d'abord. En fait, de faire n'importe quoi d'abord. _

_Lavi s'en voulut d'avoir suivi Allen. Allen s'en voulut d'avoir voulu se rendre chez Luberier. _

_Et, pour au moins la cinquième fois consécutive, Allen s'évanouit. _

**oOo**

**

* * *

**Voilààà, c'est terminé ! Bon, j'espère que, malgré les défauts de ce texte, le léger OCC vers la fin, et tout ça, vous avez apprécié ?  
Mais en fait, je ne savais pas trop comment Luberier pourrait se comporter face à Bookman, donc bon... Oui, je l'avoue aussi, un Luberier bavard, c'est carrément contraire au personnage. Mais on ne sait jamais ! Après tout, personne n'a jamais suivi Luberier aussi loin dans son intimité que Bookman ! (...Euh... non, mais je ne pensais pas à des choses perverses, là... .)

Si ça se trouve, il fait exprès d'être méchant en société, mais en vrai, il est doux comme un mouton. On ne sait pas, après. Il ne faut jamais se fier au premier regard ! ^^

Bon, voilà, si vous avez des commentaires/questions/suggestions pour la prochaine victime de Bookman... Je suis totalement ouverte. ^^

Pour _**M. in Wonderland**_, pense que je viens de réécrire tout ça en prenant sur mon temps de travail de cours ! Je suis en train d'écrire une merde sur BOOKMAN au lieu d'étudier Ruy Blas ! Tu as INTERÊT à m'en être reconnaissante ! (Sinon, j'écris plus jamais. =p) Non, je plaisante. ^^

En fait, je préfère ça plutôt que de travailler. ^^

Merci à vous d'avoir lu =)

Ashura. ^w^


	6. Lenalee

**Titre : **Tout le monde aime Bookman !

**Auteur : **Ashura-Kageboushi

**Titre du chapitre : **Lenalee (oui, je me suis décidée pour elle, finalement... =D)

**Disclaimer : **Rien ne m'appartient (sauf évidemment la magnificence de ce scénario... - QUI a eu l'impudence de rire ? .), tous les personnages sont la propriété d'Hoshino-sama. =)

**Rating : **Mmh... pour une fois, je dirais T, parce que j'ai été beaucoup plus explicite (même si ce sont toujours de stupides sous-entendus)

**Nombre de mots : **3846, je crois. Mais sans compter mon blabla. ^^

**Notes : **Je sais, je sais. J'ai mis un temps fou à poster ce chapitre (je ne veux même pas savoir combien de temps ^^'), et vous avez une furieuse envie de me balancer des cailloux, tomates, et autres objets contondants à la figure... Je suis désolée, c'est la faute de ma flemme énorme... Et puis, forcément, il y a des moments où l'on est plus disposé que d'autres pour écrire.

Enfin bon, je m'excuse platement. ^^'

Je tiens à rappeler, une fois de plus, que l'épilogue à la fin n'est là que pour mon bon plaisir ! _**Ne le lisez pas si la fin vous satisfait ainsi (ou alors, lisez-le et oubliez-le aussitôt =p) ! **_

__Je me dois aussi de préciser que, cette fois, j'ai été plutôt _explicite_ (ce sont toujours des sous-entendus, mais quand même), donc ne soyez pas choqués, s'il vous plaît. ^^'

Je vous retrouve en bas ! =)

**Enjoy ! **

* * *

― Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah !

La jeune fille se réveilla en sursaut, dans un hurlement terrible. Le cœur encore battant, elle s'assit sur son lit, le temps que ses synapses comprennent que tout ce qu'elle avait crû vivre il y avait quelques instants n'était qu'un rêve. Un simple rêve. Elle laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement, avant de se laisser retomber parmi ses couvertures.

Elle tentait toujours d'ôter les dernières images de cet affreux cauchemar, lorsqu'on frappa à sa porte. Ahurie, elle s'enroula dans son drap et se dirigea vers le montant de bois, se demandant qui pouvait bien la demander à cette heure-ci. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de se retrouver nez-à-nez avec un grand rouquin hilare, les mains croisées derrière la tête dans un geste de suprême innocence.

― L… Lavi ? bégaya la jeune fille encore légèrement ensommeillée et pas tout à fait remise de ses émotions. Mais que…

― Bah alors, Lenalee ? la coupa le jeune homme. Tu viens de te réveiller ? Tu devais faire un sacré rêve, pour en oublier d'entendre ton réveil sonner !

Lenalee regarda le rouquin avec de grands yeux étonnés. De quoi diable parlait-il donc ?

Lavi, remarquant l'incompréhension de la sœur du Grand Intendant, décida d'éclairer sa lanterne.

― Il est dix heures, grosse marmotte ! Tu as loupé le petit déj', et l'entraînement est commencé depuis une heure et demie déjà !

― Quoooiii ? s'affola Lenalee. Mais… mais ce n'est pas possible ! J'avais pourtant bien réglé mon golem, et… Oh là là, que va dire Nii-san ?

Tout en paniquant, elle s'agitait aux quatre coins de sa chambre, cherchant ses vêtements, attrapant sa brosse à dents et son peigne au passage, et tentant de s'habiller tout en se coiffant et se brossant les dents. Lavi, qui était resté dans l'embrasure de la porte, commença bientôt à saigner du nez. Lenalee s'en aperçut bientôt et, prenant tout à coup conscience de la tenue dans laquelle elle se trouvait, claqua la porte au nez du jeune homme en hurlant un monumental « PERVERS ! ». Elle n'avait jamais eu aussi honte de toute sa vie.

Malheureusement pour Lavi, le mot résonna un certain temps dans les couloirs, jusqu'à atteindre le bureau du Grand Intendant. Celui-ci, reconnaissant la voix de sa douce et tendre petite sœur, envoya aussitôt un régiment complet de Komulin porter secours à la belle, et casser la figure à l'ingénu qui l'avait ainsi horrifiée, par la même occasion.

**oOo**

Allen donna un énième crochet droit dans le sac de sable avec lequel il s'entraînait depuis plus d'une heure, avant de s'éponger le front d'un geste satisfait. Il se sentait harassé. Se disant qu'après une aussi longue séance d'entraînement et un aussi long exercice de boxe française, il avait bien droit à un petit remontant, il se dirigea d'un pas fatigué, mais guilleret, vers les cuisines.

Il avait à peine fait trois pas dans le couloir qu'il tomba nez à nez avec une jeune et jolie exorciste. Celle-ci le regarda d'un air visiblement effaré et lui attrapa le bras à deux mains.

― Allen ! Ne me dis pas que l'entraînement est déjà terminé ? le supplia-t-elle presque, les yeux exorbités d'effroi.

Le jeune homme dégagea gentiment son bras de la poigne de Lenalee et lui adressa un sourire affable.

― Bien sûr que non, Lenalee. Je vais juste demander un peu de nourriture à Jerry. – L'exercice, ça creuse ! ajouta-t-il en riant, devant le regard sceptique de sa camarade.

Sur ces aimables paroles, il lui adressa un petit signe de la main et reprit son périple jusqu'à la salle à manger.

**oOo**

Lavi se terra plus profondément dans le recoin qui séparait la porte du réfectoire d'une grande armoire en chêne ornementé. Il avait distinctement entendu des pas dans le couloir ! Oh là là, l'armée de Komulins l'avait trouvé, à coup sûr !

Il tenta sans succès de se faire plus petit en s'enfonçant dans le mur.

Quelle idée ! Mais quelle idée il avait eue de se cacher _ici_. Il n'y avait pas moins sûr, comme cachette ! En même temps, il n'avait pas vraiment eu le temps de réfléchir… avec cinquante Komulins dirigés par un dingue qui le coursaient à travers les couloirs. Oh, bien sûr, il avait fini par les semer. Mais bon… si c'était pour finir entre les griffes du dingue en question, à savoir le Grand Intendant…

Il entendait les pas se rapprocher de plus en plus. C'était fini. Il allait mourir. En plus, ce n'était même pas de sa faute ! Eh quoi ! D'ordinaire, quand on se déshabille, on ferme la porte de sa chambre ! Surtout lorsqu'on est une jeune fille pure et qu'on se trouve face à un jeune homme plein d'hormones comme lui !  
Ben oui. Il n'allait tout de même pas nier que la vision de Lenalee à moitié nue devant ses yeux fut un réel plaisir pour ses sens. En attendant, plaisir ou pas, il se trouvait actuellement dans une situation pour le moins délicate.

Et les pas qui se rapprochaient de plus en plus ! Ils arrivaient à sa hauteur ! Non ! Il ne voulait pas mourir ! Pas avant d'avoir pu être le seul homme de la Congrégation à avoir touché à Lena… Ben quoi ? Lavi était un homme, après tout.

Il ferma ses paupières et les crispa, comme s'il voulait faire disparaître la personne qui arrivait devant lui.

Les pas s'arrêtèrent.

Intrigué, il hésita à rouvrir les yeux. Et si jamais un énorme Komulin se dressait devant lui ?

Plusieurs autres secondes passèrent, sans que Lavi se décide à faire quoi que ce soit. Il se risqua finalement à ouvrir une paupière.

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de se retrouver face à face avec un joli petit visage d'ange, auréolé de cheveux blancs et fins, qui le regardait avec un air partagé entre l'amusement et la curiosité.

― Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques, Lavi ? lui demanda ledit ange.

Lavi sentit une légère chaleur se répandre sur ses pommettes. Il ébouriffa ses cheveux et entraîna son ami vers le réfectoire, où il lui conta l'histoire :

― Bon, tu vois… Lenalee n'était pas présente au petit-déj', ce matin… Et puis elle n'était pas là non plus au début de l'entraînement… Alors... Je me suis un peu… inquiété…

Allen lui adressa un regard étonné, mais ne sembla pas se formaliser du fait que le Bookman puisse éprouver un sentiment d'inquiétude envers l'un de ses camarades. Lavi sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues et se maudit intérieurement.

― Bon, et donc, j'ai décidé d'aller voir ce qui n'allait pas… continua-t-il. Par exemple, si elle était malade, ou qu'elle avait un problème ou… n'importe quoi…

Au fur et à mesure que le rouquin énonçait des possibles problèmes de santé de Lenalee, son visage se faisait plus pâle, comme s'il s'agissait de choses horribles auxquelles il ne voulait pas penser. Son cadet le remarqua aussi, mais s'abstint encore de lui faire une remarque. Lavi s'éclaircit la gorge et continua son récit, légèrement rougissant.

―Donc j'ai frappé à sa porte, et elle m'a ouvert… Mais tu vois, elle était… Enfin… – il sembla chercher ses mots un moment – Elle était toute… toute mignonne, tu vois… Elle était encore ensommeillée, et elle avait l'air tellement… tellement fragile… tellement… enfin… – ses yeux se perdirent dans le vague – Ca me donnait tellement envie de la protéger…

Allen toussota légèrement. Lavi sortit aussitôt de ses pensées émues, le teint cramoisi.

― Hum, fit-il, tâchant de reprendre contenance. Donc… voilà. Et donc je lui ai dit que l'entraînement avait déjà commencé. Et là, elle s'est mise à paniquer et… et… et elle a commencé à se changer ! _Devant moi !_ – le jeune homme était à présent rouge d'excitation – Mais… mais j'ai jamais rien vu d'aussi _magnifique _de ma vie ! Tu aurais vu sa poitrine ! Et…

Lavi s'interrompit devant le regard de reproche que lui lançait Allen. Ce dernier avait raison, on ne parlait pas d'une jeune fille respectable en ces termes !

― Bref. Et donc, j'étais tellement paralysé par… ce fait _incongru_… que je suis resté planté comme un imbécile devant la porte… Et là, elle s'en est aperçue…

― Et qu'est-ce qu'elle a fait ? demanda Allen en esquissant une grimace de compassion à l'adresse de son aîné.

― Elle… elle m'a claqué la porte au nez en me traitant de pervers, soupira Lavi en baissant les yeux.

― Ca aurait pu être pire, répliqua le goinfre attitré de la Congrégation. …Mais ça n'explique pas pourquoi tu tentais de te planquer dans le mur, dit-il après une minute de réflexion.

― Bah attends, j'ai pas fini, rétorqua Lavi d'un air morne. Donc elle me flanque à la porte en me traitant de pervers. Et… Komui a entendu le cri.

― Il a entendu ? D'aussi loin ? s'étonna Allen. Et comment tu le sais ?

― En général, quand tu vois une bonne cinquantaine de Komulins te poursuivre dans la seconde où tu viens de te faire traiter de pervers par la sœur du Grand Intendant, ce n'est pas _uniquement _parce que celui-ci trouve ça drôle de maltraiter ses exorcistes… expliqua Lavi, amer.

Le blandinet hocha la tête d'un mouvement de balancier irrégulier, tantôt de droite à gauche, tantôt de haut en bas, sans qu'on ne puisse savoir s'il s'agissait d'un signe de compassion ou d'acquiescement aux propos du Bookman.

― Donc j'ai pris la fuite. Et pour m'enfuir, j'avais le choix entre sauter dans le vide pour atterrir au rez-de-chaussée, ou bien la chambre de Kanda. Bon, et je me suis dit que Kanda devait sûrement être à l'entraînement…

Son ami cessa soudain de mâcher l'énorme bouchée de nourriture qu'il venait d'enfourner dans l'antre qui lui servait de bouche. Il sembla accorder une attention toute particulière au passage que lui contait le roux. On aurait pu l'assimiler à une sorte d'animal sauvage, tous sens en alerte. Lavi continua son récit, l'air sombre.

―Ben… j'avais tort. Cet abruti de kendoka avait décidé de faire comme Lenalee. Ce qui fait que quand j'ai ouvert la porte de sa chambre, je suis tombé sur lui en _caleçon_. Tu imagines ? Après le _merveilleux _spectacle de Lenalee, j'ai eu droit à celui de _Kanda _en _caleçon _! C'est la première fois que je trouve un moyen aussi efficace de calmer mes hormones ! – Il s'interrompit un instant. – Bon, et bien évidemment, tu te doutes qu'il a été ravi de me voir débouler comme ça dans sa chambre alors qu'il était en train de se changer…

Allen s'étrangla à moitié avec son mitarashi dango. Il lui fallut une bonne minute pour se remettre de ses émotions. Des larmes – à la fois dues à la douleur de l'étouffement et à son hilarité – perlèrent au coin de ses yeux.

― Allen ! le réprimanda Lavi. C'est pas drôle ! Imagine que tu aies dû vivre ça !

Allen se rembrunit aussitôt. Il ne supportait plus cette manière qu'avait Lenalee de le toucher à chaque fois qu'il la croisait, et la voir en petite tenue lui aurait été certainement désagréable… voire insupportable. En revanche, en ce qui concernait le kendoka… Non ! Allen se gifla mentalement. Depuis quand avait-il des pensées pareilles ? Il se secoua les esprits et tenta de revenir à ce que disait Lavi.

Celui-ci le regardait d'un air empli d'inquiétude. Allen le remarqua et lui demanda ce qui n'allait pas. Les yeux du rouquin semblèrent soudain s'embuer.

― C'est que… tu comprends… articula-t-il difficilement, je… J'ai peur qu'elle m'en veuille après ça et… Je ne comprends pas… Je n'ai pas envie qu'elle… Enfin, j'ai envie qu'elle continue à me parler, je ne veux pas qu'elle croie que… que je l'ai délibérément observée… Enfin, j'avais aucune mauvaise pensée en plus…

― Lavi, l'appela sévèrement Allen.

L'interpellé se redressa légèrement et cessa son babillage embrouillé.

― Lavi, reprit son cadet. C'est bon, on a tous compris, tu es complètement amoureux de Lenalee et tu as peur qu'elle te prenne pour un gros pervers.

Le rouquin sursauta à l'entente du mot « amoureux », mais ne fit aucun commentaire et se contenta d'hocher la tête en signe d'assentiment.

― D'accord… Je vais essayer d'arranger ça… soupira Allen.

― Oh merci Allen ! s'écria Lavi, un immense sourire plaqué sur le visage. Je savais que tu me comprendrais ! Tu es un annnnnge !

Sur ce, il serra fortement Allen dans ses bras, sous les regards étonné de tous les occupants du réfectoire – l'heure du déjeuner avait sonné depuis quelques minutes déjà – et lui plaqua un baiser sonore sur la joue. Déconcerté, Allen s'éloigna un peu de son aîné.

― Fais attention, Lenalee va finir par croire que tu es gay, dit-il avec un pauvre sourire.

― J'ai quand même le droit de te remercier comme il faut, non ? rit Lavi, que l'emploi d'Allen en tant que conseiller matrimonial rendait de bonne humeur.

― Oui mais…

Allen ne termina pas sa phrase. Il ne savait pas quoi dire, de toute manière.

― Ah, avant de t'en aller, Allen… commença le Bookman. – Allen se retourna, étonné. – …si tu croises Lenalee, n'oublie pas de lui dire – si elle ne m'en veut pas – que je l'attendrai dans la bibliothèque. D'accord ?

― Euh… très bien, fit le jeune homme, gêné. Je n'y manquerai pas.

― Allen, t'es vraiment _génial_.

Et avant que le blandinet ait pu réagit, son condisciple l'embrassa de nouveau sur la joue.

Allen quitta le réfectoire, déconcerté. Il aurait juré avoir aperçu Kanda jeter un regard noir à Lavi… Celui-ci lui en voulait-il toujours de l'avoir vu se changer ? Ou bien… peut-être était-il lui aussi tombé sous le charme de Lenalee ? A cette seule pensée, l'estomac d'Allen se serra.

Au moment où il franchissait la porte du réfectoire, Bookman lui adressa un clin d'œil.

**oOo**

― Oh, Allen !

Celui-ci évita de peu les bras tendus de Lenalee, qui se précipitait vers lui à la manière d'une call-girl effarouchée. La jeune fille parut un instant frustrée de n'avoir pas pu le prendre dans ses bras, mais se reprit bien vite.

― Lenalee… Alors, comment était l'entraînement ? demanda-t-il, par simple politesse – car en vérité, il se préoccupait autant de savoir comment l'entraînement de la jeune fille s'était passé que de savoir combien de chapeaux comptait la garde-robe du Comte Millénaire.

― Oh, très bien. Très bien, éluda-t-elle. Tu sais, Allen… continua-t-elle d'une voix gênée, et légèrement rougissante, tout à l'heure, Lavi…

Et Allen dût entendre pour la seconde fois de la journée le récit de Lavi surprenant la jeune et prude Lenalee en train de se changer. Il masqua son agacement à l'aide de sourires aimables, mais n'en pensait pas moins.

― …Mais enfin, continuait-elle sans s'apercevoir qu'Allen se fichait totalement de ce qu'elle pouvait bien dire, c'est bizarre… Tu vois, je devrais lui en vouloir, mais… Mais au contraire, j'ai peur de l'avoir dégoûté, et… Et je me sens tellement gênée ! Je… Je me surprends à penser que… Lavi et moi… Mais bien sûr, je ne dois pas penser ça, n'est-ce pas ? fit-elle en regardant Allen d'un air suppliant.

Celui-ci haussa les épaules.

― Tu sais Lenalee, tu peux penser ce que tu veux… Après tout, tu es une jeune fille… Il est normal que tes hormones se réveillent un peu… Et puis Lavi est plutôt pas mal, non ?

La jeune exorciste hocha la tête avec fébrilité.

― Tu as raison. C'est tout à fait normal. Et puis Lavi est tellement… – Elle laissa échapper un soupir rêveur.

― Hum, fit Allen, rougissant. A ce propos, Lavi te fait dire que, si tu ne lui en veux pas, il t'attend dans la bibliothèque.

Le visage de Lenalee prit soudain une teinte rouge carmin.

― Ah… Ah, d'accord… Bon… J'ai été très heureuse de me confier à toi, Allen… Je… – Elle sembla réfléchir un instant –…Je crois que je vais aller manger… Bon… A plus tard alors.

Et sur ce, elle prit congé d'Allen, se dirigeant d'un pas hâté dans les couloirs. Mais ce n'était pas la direction du réfectoire, qu'elle prenait…

**oOo**

Lavi, occupé à « se faire beau » devant l'un des miroirs qui ornait la bibliothèque, ne put réagir suffisamment rapidement lorsqu'il sentit un mouchoir imbibé de chloroforme se plaquer sur son visage.

― Hein ? Mais qu'est-ce que… eut-il le temps d'articuler avant de sombrer dans les méandres de l'inconscience.

Un petit rire sournois se fit entendre. Bookman se frotta les mains de satisfaction. Il n'y avait plus qu'à attendre.

**oOo**

Cela faisait bientôt dix minutes que Lenalee se dandinait devant la porte de la bibliothèque, son esprit visiblement en proie à un cruel dilemne.

Cela faisait également bientôt dix minutes que la jeune fille, tour à tour, se mordillait les ongles, rajustait sa jupe, défroissait son chemisier, et contemplait d'un air inquiet la grande porte qui se dressait devant elle.

Que devait-elle faire ? Entrer ou ne pas entrer ? Telle était la question… Elle soupira.

Après tout, il était ridicule de rester plantée ici sans bouger. Autant tenter. Elle prit son courage à deux mains, et força l'une d'entre elles à se placer sur la poignée de la porte. Exerça une légère pression dessus. Poussa doucement le battant.

Dans un chuintement sinistre, la porte pivota sur ses gonds.

Lenalee fit trois pas dans la pièce. Chose étrange, celle-ci était particulièrement peu éclairée.

Soudain, quelque chose lui bondit dessus et lui plaqua une sorte de chiffon humide sur le visage. Lenalee sombra.

**oOo**

Il avait attendu le bon moment. Lorsqu'il avait senti la porte s'ouvrir, Bookman s'était imperceptiblement glissé contre le mur, sachant pertinemment que la jeune fille, trop en proie à ses hormones, ne le remarquerait pas.

Il vit Lenalee avancer prudemment dans la pièce.

Comme il l'avait fait pour Lavi, il lui sauta brusquement dessus et lui tamponna son linge imprégné de chloroforme sur les organes respiratoires. Prise au dépourvu, la jeune fille n'eut même pas le temps de tenter de se débattre.

Pour la seconde fois de la journée, un sourire mi-satisfait mi-narquois se peignit sur le visage du vieil homme tout rabougri.

Il prit soin de scotcher sa proie au sol – comme il l'avait fait pour Kanda – par les poignets et les chevilles. Puis, usant de gestes d'une extrême douceur, il ôta délicatement la fine couche de vêtements qui lui empêchaient de se rincer l'œil comme il le désirait.

**oOo**

Lavi se réveilla et grimaça. Il avait l'impression d'avoir pris un coup sur le crâne. Laissant ses yeux s'habituer à la pénombre environnante, il aperçut soudain deux formes, visiblement entrelacées, devant ses yeux.

Il crut se prendre une gifle mentale magistrale lorsqu'il distingua l'identité des deux silhouettes, et voulut se ruer sur la plus menue pour lui infliger une correction digne du Père Fouettard. C'est à ce moment-là qu'il se rendit compte que son mentor n'avait rien laissé au hasard.

Lavi était ficelé à un pied de table, et allait – sans le vouloir – devoir assister à un spectacle qu'il aurait mieux préféré ignorer.

**oOo**

Lenalee ouvrit péniblement les yeux. Elle sentait le sol froid sous son dos, et cela lui était particulièrement désagréable. Elle tenta de se relever, mais ses mains et ses jambes étaient entravées par une chose étrange.

Alors, elle se rendit compte que quelqu'un était allongé sur elle. Horrifiée, elle tenta de se dégager.

La sentant bouger, la chose qui prenait appui sur elle se redressa et s'assit sur son bassin. Encore plus horrifiée, Lenalee se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait plus aucun vêtement.

Pire encore, elle s'aperçut que la chose qui squattait sur son bas-ventre n'avait plus aucun vêtement non plus.

Et le pire du pire… la _chose _en question était le maître du garçon qui l'avait surprise à moitié nue dans la matinée. Et s'il pouvait encore y avoir pire… ledit maître semblait être en parfaite érection.

Lenalee était forte. Sentant tout de même des larmes perler au coin de ses yeux, elle se dit qu'elle ne pleurerait pas, quoiqu'il arrive. Qu'elle ne pousserait pas un cri. Non, elle ne ferait pas ce plaisir à son tortionnaire.

C'est alors qu'elle entendit son petit rire lubrique résonner à ses oreilles.

N'y tenant plus, elle hurla de terreur.

Auprès d'elle, Lavi ne pouvait que regarder sans rien faire. Il hurla sa rage de ne servir à rien, en écho à la panique de son amie.

Le cauchemar de la jeune fille se répétait.

_**Epilogue**_

_Allen arpentait un couloir, visiblement en proie à une excitation extrême. Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne pensa pas à regarder devant lui, et se heurta donc – pour son plus grand bonheur – à un certain kendoka mal luné._

―_Tu ne peux pas faire attention où tu marches, moyashi ? l'agressa celui-ci._

―_Oh, la ferme, bakanda, répliqua le blandinet d'un ton morne. Aide-moi plutôt à trouver Lavi, j'ai peur qu'il ne se soit fait tuer par Komui ou Lenalee ou plus probable, violer par cette petite peste. _

_Kanda, qui allait répliquer que « les affaires concernant Lavi et la petite sœur adorée du Grand Intendant ne le regardaient en rien, et qu'il ferait mieux de dégager de son chemin avant de s'en prendre une », resta bouche bée. Allen traitait Lenalee de « petite peste » ? Donc… elle ne lui plaisait pas ? …Contrairement à tous les autres membres du QG, il n'avait aucune vue sur elle ? …Vraiment ? …Peut-être qu'Allen était gay ? _

_Perdu dans ses pensées, Kanda finit tout de même par remarquer le regard furieux que le maudit lui lançait._

― _Ah oui, oui. Hum. Je vais t'aider à chercher. _

_Allen ouvrit des yeux ronds. _

― …_Bibliothèque, articula Kanda, de mauvaise grâce. _

_Le plus jeune mit une dizaine de secondes à réagir, avant de se frapper la paume droite du poing gauche. _

― _Mais bien sûr ! Merci, Kanda ! fit-il en lui adressant un sourire chaleureux, qui réchauffa le cœur du brun et lui fit monter le rouge aux joues._

_Heureusement, Allen ne s'en aperçut pas._

_Ils arrivaient à peine devant la bibliothèque qu'un cri de pure terreur – suivi par un cri de rage folle – les glaçait sur place. _

_Kanda tenta de le retenir, mais, paniqué, le blandinet ouvrit la porte en grand. _

― _Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? s'écria-t-il, affolé. _

_Les mots s'étranglèrent dans sa gorge avant qu'il ait pu terminer sa phrase. _

_Bookman les toisa d'un œil torve, à genoux entre les jambes écartées de la jeune fille. _

_Kanda devint tout pâle, puis verdâtre. Pui finit par vomir sur le sol grisâtre du couloir. Allen chancela, tenta de se retenir à Kanda, puis tomba, inanimé, dans les bras de son aîné qui, encore secoué, s'était assis contre le mur face à la porte, le teint encore blême. _

* * *

_**Fin ! **_J'espère que ça vous a plu ? Je tiens à préciser que j'ai écrit le début il y a... bien longtemps. Et il se trouve qu'aujourd'hui, mon inspiration a décidé de refaire surface sur ce même début ! Donc, j'espère que ça vous plaît bien. =)

Mmh... Concernant l'épilogue, je le re-reprécise : il n'est là que pour mon bon plaisir ! Je suis moi-même fan de Yullen (_Yulleeeeeeeennn ! *bave*_), et donc, je tenais à en insérer un peu plus =D Parce que j'avais montré un peu ce que ressentait Allen, mais pas ce que ressentait Kandy-chou. Donc voilà.  
Ah, et aussi parce que je voulais re-faire s'évanouir Allenychou d'amour. n_n

Voili-voilou ! Donc je vous remercie de m'avoir lue, je vous remercie encore plus de m'avoir attendue, et encore encore plus de me pardonner pour cette attente ^^' (Comment ça, vous ne me pardonnez pas ? é.è)

Je ne sais pas _qui_ sera le prochain, je ne sais pas non plus _quand_ je l'écrirai, mais une chose est certaine : _je n'abandonne pas._ (Non, mais je précise, hein.)

Encore merci à vous ! =)

Ashura. _  
_


End file.
